Chosen Ones
by waves101
Summary: A new girl joins Jump City High, and although her looks may be unsettling, her charm sure isn't. Let's also not forget to mention her hidden emotional scars and how she perceives the world, she sure is unlucky, but when everything goes wrong, who would still stand her? (POVs) (A teen titan fic)
1. The start

**Chapter one**

"Thank you." Infront of me was the principal of this school, dressed in a suit, with a brief case in the other hand.

"Would you like me to show you to your next class?" He asked, noticing my nervous looks. Being the new girl isn't easy, especially if your from another city and everything is completely new here.

"Yes please," I said, trying to be as polite as I could be.

As said, he led me to my first class, I had history with a teacher named Ms Baxter. He introduced me to the class, and sure enough people whispered, probably about my appearance. I mean, it's not everyday a girl with pink hair and pink eyes joins your class, who's also extremely pale and skinny.

I took a seat which was nearest to the back, I felt all eyes judging me every step that I took. I was sitting towards the back because I want to stay unnoticed, everyone had already chosen where they'd want to sit for the rest of the term, and somebody who they chose to sit next to. All my friends were in my old school and I really wish they were here. I was thinking of calling them at break, which is after another 45 minutes.

I took out the equipment needed for this class, along with the text book which I needed to buy. As the head teacher left, some of the tension had died down but I still wanted to melt.

History is one of my favourite subjects, I passed with flying colours in my last school, along with the three sciences and maths. People consider me smart but I just call myself tactical, however I need confidence if I want to succeed at this school. Just by looking around my class I can already tell who's popular, who's not, and what label I'll be, considering the reaction of everyone when I came in. This school had not failed to follow the common stereo types.

Ms Baxter was teaching us about the English Civil War, which in all honesty, I have no idea why we are learning about that because I will never go to England in my life, even if I did, I would never need to know what happened in it.

The 45 minutes were probably the longest minutes of my life, but hey, atleast I've got some free time now.

After class ended, I made my way into the toilets, just to freshen up. I pulled out my phone out of my pocket and was going to leave. As I exited, a tall, slightly dark skinned boy bumped into me, causing me to tumble backwards.

"Sorry," he said,

"It's my fault, I was too busy on my phone,"

"Hey, your the new girl aren't you," he exclaimed, looking up for the first time.

"Well if we're throwing labels around, your a jock aren't you?" I said, noticing his jacket.

He let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm Victor," he was surprisingly friendly, not that I expected him to be rude or anything, but aren't popular people supposed to be stuck up and snobbish- or maybe that's just the girls.

"You can call me Jinx."

"Jinx? That's your name?"

"It's what I prefer to be called," I mumbled.

"That's a bit self loathing, isn't it?"

"You have no idea.. But hey don't get too close, I'm bad luck." I joked, leaving him standing there, shocked as I walked off. I could see the smile flatten on his lips out of the corner of my eye.

I dialed one of my friends numbers on my phone to call them, I knew they'd be in school, but they'd pick up.

He picked up after about 3 rings,

"Jinx! I was just about to call you."

"Hey, Seymour"

"So.. How's it going in your new school?"

"Terrible, I wish you guys would have moved with me- they all hate me already."

"Why what happened?"

"Nothing, I can just tell."

"Jinx you have to stop worrying,"

"I can't. So how are you and the boys? Is it different without me?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows in a joking manner.

"Duh, There's no one to boss is around anymore." He replied, sensing my tone of joke.

"Haha, real funny, but I gotta go, the bell just rang, tell them I said hi."

I hung up the phone, and was just about ready to make my way into class when I heard a voice behind me say "was that your boyfriend?"

I was startled, but I didn't show it. I needed a good reputation. I turned around and defended my self.

"What's it to you?"

"Hm.. Nothing."

I was staring at the blonde haired girl, she wasn't one of those annoying perky cheerleaders who are infuriatingly happy, she was just normal, in a good way.

"I'm Terra."

"Jinx."

From the looks of it, she didn't have many friends either, or she'd much rather be with them than me, I mean who wouldn't. After a life of being the second choice and not being any ones favourite, I was used to it.

"So uh, aren't you the new kid?"

Here we go again.

"Yeah, and I'm also getting late for my class so if you'll excuse yourself,"

"Why, what class do you have?"

"Art, with Mr Lee, I think."

"Great, so do I."

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you speaking to me, do you have no one better?"

"Nope, you just seem interesting, not like any other girls at this school."

"Thanks.. I guess?"

We talked a bit more, I found out a bit about her, like this guy called Garfield and her had dated for a while, but then broke up a few months ago.

I didn't tell her much about me, I just told her about Seymour and Gizmo and the rest of the guys. I guess I finally made my first friend here.

As we walked into the class, a basic layout of the classroom had been inserted onto the interactive board, with named written on the seat.

"Ugh seating plan." I groaned,

I found my name and plopped down into my seat. I didn't know anybody in this class apart from that guy Victor and Terra.

I checked the names around me and saw that I was sitting next to some guy named Wally, and with that a group of jocks and a girl in the middle came into this class. Victor was apart of the jocks and smiled at me, I gave him a ghost of a smile back, then went back to my usual expressionless face.

They all sulked as well, behind them, Mr Lee had entered. He rushed them all to sit down and slowly, they did. One of them, who had red hair, was coming this way, it must have been Wally, but instead he sat down a few seats behind me, I guess I was mistaken and his name was actually Roy.

Eventually, Wally did come and he was just as I expected him, tall, red hair, blue eyes, kind of muscular, a grinning smile, but most importantly a jock.

Why did this school have so many! And why did I have to sit next to him!?


	2. New friends

**Chapter 2**

"You must be Jinx," The red head boy as he plopped into his seat.

"I guess your Wally then."

"The one and only,"

He was already cocky, quite probably a play boy, also probably a womaniser and extremely popular.

"Settle down class." Mr Lee demanded, the class was buzzing with excitement, after all, it was just break a few minutes ago.

He went on a out classroom rules, as every teacher does in the first lesson. I was dead bored, so I decided to doodle, quickly, the tomato head next to me snatched my sketch pad from me, and started looking through it.

"Unicorns? Really? Hmm didn't catch you as the unicorn type."

"Give..it..back," I struggled, finally retrieving it.

"Calm down," he said, chuckling.

One of the girls at the back rose up their hand and asked the teacher a question, she asked "Sir, I gave one of my pencils to Wally last period, can I quickly go get it?"

Was she flirting with the teacher? That's disgusting. She strided over to Wally and flashed a quick smile before turning to face me.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?" I asked.

"Oh come on, it's not that hard- do you have one or not?"

"And why is that importnat?" I asked,

"No reason," she said unconvingly,

"Oh, your afraid I'm going to fall for Mr West over here, you don't need to worry, he's not my type."

"Hm," she sassily walked off again, as I rolled my eyes.

"Not your type huh?" The guy sitting next to me teased,

"Not to be taken personally." I added, and continued doodling. Suddenly Mr Lee caught our attention, after having a go at us for speaking while he talks.

He told us the task we had to do. We were supposed to paint a portrait of ourselves, although most of the lesson had gone by quickly, Mainly because he spent ages on the introduction, possibly half the lesson or more.

I got out of my seat to fetch some paints at the back of the class,

As I was looking through the paints, I felt someone tap at my shoulder, so naturally I turned around. I accidently whacked them in the nose though,

"Victor, oh I'm so sorry,"

"No,no it's fine." He said forcing a laugh. I joined in with a nervous chuckle.

"So is Linda giving you a hard time yet?" He asked,

"Linda?"

"The girl who went over to you and Wally,"

"Oh, I just told her that Wally isn't my type."

"You have a type?"

"No not really, but I could never imagine us being together, or even talking actually. Anyway are they going out or something?"

"Yeah for about a month now."

"Let me guess, Linda is a cheerleader and also really popular."

"Basically yeah."

There was an awkward silence for a bit, and then I realised how long I was spending just getting the paints. I was just about to leave when Victor stopped me.

"Wait, have you heard about the dance?"

"Oh the back to school one? Oh yeah the head teacher was telling me about it, but I don't know, dances aren't really my scene. I'd rather be curled up at home with a bowl of popcorn and Netflix."

"You should come, it'd be fun."

"Oh really?" I asked in a teasing way.

"Yeah," he smiled and then went back to his seat.

I smiled back and made my way back to my seat, almost forgetting the paint brushes. I quickly went back and got them. I don't know why but I felt more happier than I was at the start of the day, probably because I made a new friend. I tried my best to go back to my natural face but I couldn't deny that there was pink rushing up to my cheeks.

Our teacher said that we could use our phones as mirrors, but obviously, we all used them for different purposes, especially Wally who was busy texting.

The teacher was taking no note of what the class was doing as he was busy typing away on his computer. I decided to text Seymour, hoping he'd reply.

 _Hey Seymour, I'm sorry I keep annoying you and everything I just want to tell you that you were right, I was probably worrying a bit too much, but I have made two new friends. Ones called Terra, who spoke to me first. I still don't know if we are actually friends seeing as I have only spoken to her once, and I've spoke to the other twice, but they both do seem friendly._

I didn't want to tell Seymour about Victor, or he'd be a bit jelous. I don't blame him, I would be secretly envious of Seymour grew close to another girl, so I decided it'd be best if I left Victor out.

After school that day, Terra had came up to me asked me to go to the coffee shop with her, I had nothing better to do, and I needed to make some friends, so I agreed.

"Hey do you know when the back to school dance is?" I asked her, thinking back to mym earlier conversation with Victor.

"Why, are you thinking about going with someone?" She nudged me in a reason manner.

"No, I just want to go, you know see what this shcool has to offer and stuff."

"Hm, it's Friday after school."

"And today's Tuesday right? Do you want to go shopping tomorrow maybe?"

"What, for dresses?" She joked, thinking I wasn't serious. "I have no one to go with," she added, "unless.. You and I go together, as friends obviously." She proposed,

"Well no harm there." I thought out loud, and so it was settled. Me and Terra would go dress shopping tomorrow after school. The dance is only in a few days anyway.


	3. Don't mess with the dress

**Chapter three**

It was sunny on Wednesday, so me and Terra wanted to go to an outside mall, she led me around some shops and told me which one had the best dresses, we spent about hours picking a choosing and going into the changing rooms time and time again, but finally I found a perfect dress. It was a long, sleek ombré nude coloured dress which was tight around the waist and matched me perfectly, when I stepped out in it to show Terra, she immediately approved, and that was the first time someone had ever looked at me normally, or not flinched at the sight of my pink hair and matching eyes.

Terra was also looking absolutely stunning as she picked out a blue dress which fell down right to her feet and complimented her eyes and hair, if I was Garfield I would seriously be missing her.

Not to say that me and Terra didn't have fun though, I didn't even know she was mischievous so it was a pleasant surprise when me and her started some chaos, only for the fun of it. Eventually we did get sent out from numerous shops, but hey, it was a great memory. I didn't laugh that much since I came to Jump city, and I'd been here for about a week! I can not wait for the dance and I guess I am really lucky that I found Terra as a friend, me and her basically think alike.

The next day in school was tiring, Thursday's are possibly the worst days for lessons seeing as I have the most strictest teachers, but that still doesn't stop me from doodling, however this time I am aware just incase someone goes through my sketches again.

During last period, I received a late reply text from Seymour,

 _Hey Jinx, everyone's missing you just as we suppose you're missing us! Mammoth is a bit happier since he gets to eat your share of the food but that's just him being him, let me know what else happens and if you meet anyone new. I have to go now! Have fun with Terra and the other friend. Text you later._

I smiled at my phone, I wasn't aware that the red head who goes by the name Wally was peering behind me.

"Who is that?" He asked with a teasing smile,

he probably thought it was my boyfriend.

"Oh, it was just None of your business!" I said that part a bit louder than I intended to, but beofre Wally could say anything else, Linda came in.

"Wally what are you doing talking to her?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know that no one was allowed to talk to me." I stated, causing her to scoff. I rolled my eyes at her again and saw Wally pass out a little giggle, until Linda gave him a glare and he shut up.

"Jinx!" Victor called out, as he walked towards us.

"Have you thought about the dance yet?" He asked, I simply smiled and nodded, until Linda cut in again,

"You two are friends?" She asked in disbelief, I noticed this and wanted to have a massive rant at her but I knew I couldn't make a scene.

"And why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you're you." She said laughing, I don't know why she thought she could effect me, nothing can hurt me now, I've been through hell and back by my own and I survived it, a few bullies are nothing.

I flashed a petty smile at her and she turned away.

"So you're coming right?" Victor reassured with me,

"Yeah don't see why not,"

"Wait you're going together?" Wally asked, confused at this weird match.

"No, I'm going with Terra,"

"Your lesbian?" Wally and Victor asked at the same time, shock in their expressions.

"No you idiots, I'm going with her as a friend, I never knew how much we had in common,"

"Oh,"

I realised my phone was still out on Seymours text so I just decided I'd text him back later at home, it was Thursday and the dance was tomorrow, I also need to try on my makeup, considering how bad I suck at it. Me and Terra had made plans of me going to her apartment to get ready togeher, and then stepping out in style to hit the party.

"So I suppose that means your also coming to the after party?" Victor asked.

"There's an after party? What is this prom?"

"Proms in April." Wally said,

"Thanks for that information captain obvious." I said sarcastically,

"Have you ever been to a prom anyway?" Linda asked, in disgust.

"Yeah my old school had plenty, one every year so it wasn't that special, I usually went with Sey.." I stopped mid sentry after noticing the looks on their faces, I want my old life to be a secret, unless in some miracle, Seymour and the guys come here. "With some guy..." I changed mid way.

"A boyfriend?" Linda asked, she seemed intrigued.

"Again, does it matter?"

"No."

I walked off before they could ask anymore questions, and joined Terra. When the lesson ended I went straight home and started trying out different makeup looks for my pink hair and pink eyes and pale, grey complexion.

I don't know if I should text the boys or FaceTime them, and then connect it to my TV. I guess I haven't seen them in a few weeks, and texting really isn't as personal.

Luckily, they picked up and we chatted for a few hours, I was showing some of my looks to them, and mammoth, despite being a boy, gives some pretty good fashion advice. I remember one time for my birthday he got me the exact stuff I wanted when I expected him to just get me food or something, and then eat it himself. I guess the guys are my real family, even Kyd Wykkyd, although he joined us a bit later.


	4. Haunting memories

**Chapter Four**

 _I clenched her hand and squeezed it tightly, I was scared. I was a child, seven or eight. She let go of me, and pushed me away, this was the look I feared to see, especially on my loved ones._

 _"It's your fault!" She shouted, the words pierced my heart and echoed through my brain. "It's all your fault! Everywhere you go, bad luck follows! You should come with a warning, you.. you.. YOU JINX!"_

 _I stepped back, scared of her. Jinx? I had never been called that, and I'd never want to either. But I have seen a correlation, everywhere I go bad luck comes too. It's follows me like some sort of curse?!_

 _"I'm.. I'm sorry," I finally made out. I was trembling, shaking. She looked at me like I was a freak, everything always goes wrong when I'm around, and this unfortunate incident has proved just that._

 _"SORRY WON'T BRING HIM BACK! OR ANY BODY ELSE THAT YOU HAVE EITHER HURT, INJURED OR KILLED!"_

 _That sentence struck me._

 _"I didn't mean for it to happen," I mumbled, before breaking into tears, she didn't even take pity on the seven year old standing Infront of her, balling her eyes out._

 _"Leave, and don't come back here ever again!"_

I woke up gasping. It was the same nightmare again, one of the painful memories of my past, I tried to re assure my self it was just a dream, but I still feel guilty. I think it's a sign, a constant reminder telling me to never let anyone get too close again, and never get too close with anyone again. No matter how charming or pursuasive.

I checked the clock next to me, CRAP! I was late! I quickly got ready and skipped breakfast, instead I hopped on the bus and tried to get there as soon as possible. If I'm lucky, I'll just about be able to be 5 minutes late to period one, and I can say that we're traffic on the bus as an excuse. I have Mr Lee first, which means I have art with that Wally kid.

I luckily made it just in time, huh luck- something that doesn't like me, so it was no surprise when as soon as I was about to sit down in my seat, I tripped and fell backwards, making me look like an idiot Infront of the whole class and teacher, most embarrassing moment ever. I picked my self back up, ignoring the laughter, especially Linda's, which was longer and louder than every one else's. Wally tried to help me up, but I just pushed him off.

"Bad day huh?"

"The days just started you idiot,"

"What's your problem? I'm just trying to be nice,"

"That's a first."

He ignored my comment, which I admit, I didn't need to say but I was just ticked off at everything, today was going to be long and bad. I can sense it.

I took out my phone and checked the time, another school day until the weekend, where I can just relax and not be scared to see anyone from school, but most importantly, maybe I can make a quick trip back home. That would be amazing, I can imagine it now, me seeing the boys again, us going down to the pizza shop and mammoth finishing nearly all of it, my bossy attitude forcing them to be quieter, but at the same time still having fun, Billy's stupid comments. Oh I miss them so much, I guess they are my family. I must have smiled at the thought of them because a voice suddenly put me of my train of thoughts.

"What's turned your frown upside down?" Wally said grinning,

"Can your smile ever be turned upside down?" I said, in a stern voice to show I wasn't joking. Seriously, he was smiling 24/7 and could never take anything seriously. I don't get how Linda can put up with him, or how he can put up with Linda!

"Haha, funny" he said sarcastically,

"Home."

"What?"

"That's what turned my frown upside down, I can't wait to see them tonight, my family, all of the boys, everyone, oh I can't wait!"

I realised I was glowing of happiness,

"Listen I hate to rain on your parade but aren't you going to the Dance?"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot," I groaned. I was really looking forward to the dance and to seeing my family.

"I guess I'll see them tomorrow," I sulked.

"You really love them don't you?" He asked, finally being serious for once.

"Yeah, I really miss them too,"

"How long have you known them? Not your mum and dad, the boys you were talking about. Are they your brothers?"

"No, I've known my family for years, they've always been here for me, since I was about seven or eight, when we were going through a pretty rough time. I never knew how much they could impact me."

"Oh," he smiled,

I smiled back.

Wait, he's probably the only one I've ever told about them, I shouldn't have told him because knowing him he'll tell everyone.

"Don't tell anyone Wally."

"Why would I?"

"I dunno," I shrugged as he let out a small laugh, I turned around to see Linda glaring at me, like she wanted to kill me.

"Your girlfriends a bit jelous," I whispered, he turned around and smiled at her, making her smile back,

"Who could blame her?" He joked, continuing the task we were set.

At lunch Terra had to make sure I wouldn't flake on her, and I told her there's no way I would, she hung out with me for the rest of lunch and after school we went over to her apartment.

As I walked in the aroma of freshness hit me, it was tidy and perfect and everything eas tucked away neatly.

"I like it," I smiled,

"Really? I think it's boring and plain."

"No, it's nice."

She smiled back and we started to get ready, she looked flawless, we opened a few Windows so that the wind would come in. Her hair looked stunning and her eyes shimmered from the sun which was beaming in through the window.

I've never really done anything girly before, living with boys for a few years basically turns you into a boy, but I'm still never used to the unhygienic habits of theirs, or their gross sense of humour. I sighed, I could really get used to this, but I know it won't last.


	5. The Devils Dance

**Chapter Five**

This was it, my first dance at this school. Terra grabbed her bag and took her phone out, "we're 10 minutes late," she said calmly. Why was she calm?

"So let's get going," I said, making her call us an Über.

Another five minutes later, the Über finally came and took us to our school, usually the über drivers I've had were all male, but this one was a female who didn't stop trying to chat to us, she seemed sweet and nice, but you can't judge someone till you get to know them, she also wouldn't stop complimenting us, she was always on about how my pink hair is unique and absolutely beautiful and that I'm lucky to be so gorgeous, she also complimented Terra about how volumised her hair was and how pretty her smile was, no ones ever talking about me in a flattering way before, I want to get used to it.

We stepped inside the hall of our school, the music was booming loudly and I could hardly hear as Terra said she was gone to get us drinks. As I stepped inside, everyone stopped dancing and started at me, were they all judging me? Was I looking uglier than everyone here? As I walked down the steps everyone started dancing again, and I was just smiling at everyone who was looking at me.

I saw Victor and waved at him, I made my way to him, after getting stopped and complimented couple times, I was starting to feel better about my self.

Victor was chatting to some girl name Karen Beecher, who had frizzy,Afro like, black hair and was wearing a yellow dress with black stripes. As I tapped him on the shoulders, he stood there completely speechless.

"Jinx you look.."

"Horrible? I know," I cut in, because that's how I thought I looked although everyone else was telling me different.

"No you look amazing darling," Karen said,

"So do you,"

Victor smiled and I smiled back sweetly, and left them to go find Terra, who said she'd be back.

I was walking through the crowd and because of the lights, found it hard to see which ended up with me bumping into someone.

"Hey watch it!" I said,

"It was more your fault than mine," a familiar voice said, dusting his suit.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?" He said, looking up,

"Oh I thought it was someone else,"

"Oh."

"Have you seen Terra? She's been getting the drinks for ages."

He didn't reply,

"Wally?" I asked again, alerting him,

"Oh what sorry?"

"Do you know where Terra is?"

"She came asking me if I knew where you were so I said I don't know because I didn't know,"

"Do you know what way she went?"

"Yeah, that way, but she's probably not there now. Have you tried calling her?"

"Only about one million times. I'm starting to get worried, do you think she'd be with Linda?"

"I don't know, I told Linda I was off to get some drinks,"

"Oh well you probably have to go before Linda hates me more than she already does,"

"Why would she hate you more?" He said laughing,

"Well if one of her cheerleader friends find me and you talking, she'll be even more jelous and suspicious."

"I'll help you look for Terra, I'm kind of tired of dancing now anyway."

"Hello? Did you not listen to anything I just said?"

"Your right, I don't want her thinking the wrong thing, tell me when you see Terra."

"Okay,"

I was just about to leave before I heard him say; "Jinx, you look pretty today."

"Well you don't look half bad your self," I replied, turning around quickly to hide the obvious shade of red my cheeks had just turned.

I shouted Terra, it was bad enough that I couldn't hear anything with the music blasting, how was anyone going to hear me? I went up to some other people I knew; Garfield, Dick, Starfire, Raven and nobody knew where she was. I was just about to sit one down in one of the chairs when I got a notification on my phone. I turned it on to see it was a text, from Terra.

 _Jinx, help me!_

I tried calling her, but the bell didn't even go through, before I let the anxiety get the better of me, I need to know what logically could possibly go wrong at a high school dance , maybe she spilt some drinks in her dress, or maybe she's locked in the toilet- I mean the service there is also terrible.

I knew I needed to calm down but I just couldn't!

"Jinx what's wrong?" I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and I was ready to fight back until Wally calmed me down.

"It's me, calm down."

"Wally, I.. Was.. Just.. Going to come.. Find you," I panted, I don't know why but I was lacking oxygen.

"Jinx, you need to breathe, have you just ran a marathon?"

By the glare I shot at him, he knew it wasn't the right time to be joking.

"Okay what's wrong?" He asked, seemingly caring. I don't know why I always go to him when I have a problem, Linda hates me already and she'll hate me even more if she sees me and Wally together, I should have just gone to Victor or Seymour and they could have helped me calm down.

Nevertheless, I showed Wally the text message and his eyes widened.

"Jinx, this could mean hundreds of things, maybe she's just stuck talking to a boring guy or someone who's completely got no charm in their body."

"Wally, she would have just told me that,"

I gasped suddenly, lots of what ifs were streaming through my mind.

"What happened, Jinx?"

"What if she was kidnapped!"

"By who? The only people at this dance are students who attend this school."

"I don't know Wally, but something seems off, and your coming with me to find her."

"What about Linda!?"

"She can hate me all she wants, Terra is probably the only friend, who's a girl, who I don't mind, and I'm not giving up on her"


	6. The Devils Game

**Chapter Six**

 **Wallys POV**

I don't know why she was scared but I felt almost bad for her, when she first joined I thought she'd be one of those goth chicks who want everyone and everything to die or maybe even one of those nerds who are really smart and never speak to anyone, but she was different. In a good way.

She couldn't be labelled, she wasn't just popular or just a geek- she was a bit of everything.

She was popular because no one could shut up about her and her pink hair or her pink eyes, which I don't even k ow if she was natural. She was confident and never afraid to stand her ground. Victor really seemed to like her and I guess she started to grow on me. But the attention didn't make her stupid like it did to the other girls, she was extremely clever in history, she was an amazing artist, she was good at maths, I don't think there was a subject which she wasn't as good at. She could keep to her self as well though, and be loud at the same time. She could be stubborn and irritating at times but I don't know why I didn't want her to change.

Everyone was talking about her today, and Linda got mad at that, even the boys were talking about how that dress fitted her perfectly and how her hair was glowing, in a nice way. This shcool had too much of the same, I never knew how much it needed a change.

She also really seemed to respect her family and her 'boys' back at home, and she was trying to help save Terra, which was almost admirable, most girls would hate to get their hands dirty, or to break a finger nail, she wasn't like them.

"How long have you known her?" I asked, breaking the silence I didn't even realise was there.

"Known who?"

"Terra."

"She was the second person I talked to on my first day, so only for a week,"

"And your already trying to find her?"

"Well I mean I can't just leave her in pain, she seems nice and I hope we grow closer and she becomes the bestfriend I never had."

"What about in your old town,"

"People were scared of me, mainly because of my bad luck."

She paused, as if she had just realised something.

"What's up?" I tried to say calmly,

"It's because of me this has happened to her. I'm bad luck! Everywhere I go something bad happens and the blame is always put on me!"

"Whoah, slow down, you don't even know what's happened to her yet!"

"Wally. My name is Jinx!"

"That's your parents fault for calling you that, not yours! You are not a burden or a house would have caught on fire already!"

"My parents didn't name me, society did."

"What does that mean?" I asked, a bit confused.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this," she confessed,

"No, tell me, what would I gain by telling anyone else."

"Wally.."

"Jinx listen I know you think that your bad luck and all tha-" she suddenly cut me off.

"Wally look!" She pointed at a blue earring, beofre picking it up.

"So? It's just an earring."

"That's the one Terra was wearing!"

"There are hundreds of girls are this school, I'm sure one of them is bound to have the same earring as another!" I tried reasoning with her but I could tell that I wasn't going to get far.

"I thinks she went outside, or someone led her ourside," was the last thing I heard her say before she ran out of our hall.

"Wally!"

Crap, who is it now? Jinx is going to think that I don't believe her! Well I don't but I can't leave her alone.

I turned around smiling and realised it was Linda,

"Linda! I was just looking for you." I lied,

"Well I'm here now!" She had two drinks in her hand and offered one to me,

"I'm good, I need to go to the bathroom anyway." I lied, again, I didn't like lying to Linda but I couldn't tell her the truth or she'll start believing that I'm cheating on her, which is something I would never do.

"Didn't you just go?"

"Oh, I did but I need to go again, I'll see be back soon." I said, walking towards the direction of the bathroom, I waited outside a bit until Linda had left the exit, and then stepped outside.

I didn't realise how hot and stuffy it was inside until I came outside and the wind hit my face.

Jinx wasn't to be seen,

"Jinx?" I called out.

"Jinx?" I called out again, a bit louder.

I was going to get out my pnone and call her but then I realised I didn't have her number, I didn't know how to ask her without her thinking I'm hitting on her, so I just didn't.

"Wally," I heard some one faintly shout, I ran to the direction of the call, being probably the fastest boy in our school does have its perks.

I saw Jinx standing there, with a note in her hand, pointing to it.

"Read," she whispered.

 _Clever girls, Terra was talking about some girl who would find her, I just wouldn't think you'd get this far, not without any clues anyway. Lucky for you, the closer you get the more clues you find, and I'll tell you exactly where to find them so you can reclaim your prize, Terra. Just remember, no cheating, double crossing or smart tricks- her life is on the line._

 _PS- The Game has just began..._

 **This story line thing is probably going to continue for just one more chapter or soemthing because to be quite honest I'm getting a bit tired of it haha, if you have any suggestions be sure to comment them or PM me them. Thanks for reading, I also hope you like how I switched the POV from Jinxs to Wally, the next chapter will probably be Jinx again but who knows!**


	7. Game over

**Chapter Seven**

 **Jinx POV**

I read the note again, aloud.

"What does it mean!" I whispered,

"I don't know," wally said, in a sad sort of tone

"Oh I knew it, something would go terrible, my instincts were right, someone has taken her and this letter proves it!"

"Jinx, come on we need to start finding some clues, or figure out if this letter gave us any,"

"I've got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"One of my friends at home was really good at this type of stuff, I'll just send it to him and hope he can decode anytning or help us."

Obviously I was talking about Gizmo, so I took a picture of the letter and sent it to Gizmo with a text,

 _Hey Gizmo, I'm kind of worried- okay I'm REALLY worried for my friend Terra. She asked me to help her and then I found this note:_

 _Attachment: one image_

 _please help me de code it, she's counting on me to save her and I don't want to let her down already, reply ASAP._

As I hit send, I could hear a vibration,

"Do you hear that?" I asked,

"Yeah it's just my phone," Wally smiled.

"So aren't you going to pick it up,"

"No, not really importnat right now."

"Oh, okay. And wally?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this, you were just the first person I could tell and I just didn't know what to do because I knew i would over react and...

oh my god I'm rambling aren't I?" I sighed the end sentence,

"Yeah," he said laughing. "It's okay, I just hope we find her." He spoke optimistically,

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, it was a text from Victor.

 _Where are you. I need to show you something, also if you see Wally, tell him Linda is looking for him._

"Who was it?"

"Victor, he said he had to show me something and said that if I see you, I should tell you that Linda is looking for you,"

"Yeah, she's was the one who calling me,"

"Okay, I'll just tell him that I don't know where you are, and I'll just say that I'm with Terra cause she felt ill,"

"Okay cool, has that guy replied yet?"

"Nope,"

After I said that, I suddenly heard some muffled screams, repeatedly coming behind one of the bins,

"Wally do you hear that?"

"Yeah come on, let's check what it is!"

I ran off to move the bin out of the way, and on the floor lay a tape recorder with a recording of a scream playing back to back,

I turned the tape around and there was another note,

 _I guess hearing is your key, come to place where people go to relax for free, and that is where you will find Terra, unless I lied, in that case you'd just be nearer_

"Horrible rhyming," Wally added, I game him that glare again. It was much too soon to be making jokes.

"Where could this be?" I thought,

"It's easy, it's probably one of those game lounges where people chill of at,"

"How long a walk is the nearest one?"

"Well with my speed, probably 5 minutes, but I think we need to save our energy for later."

With _his_ speed? God he was more cocky than I thought.

"Okay then Mr Fast, how are we supposed to get there and still save our energy?" I replied, sarcastically.

"Easy, just get the nearest taxi, they come here all the time."

I walked out on to the road to get one, many passed but whenever I called, they always ignored me, probably because of my hair.

"I think I should let you do it, people are little intimidated by me," I said, pointing obviously to my pink hair.

Sure enough, as soon as Wally called a cab, it came.

"Where to?" she asked, sweetly, almost as if she was flirting with Wally.

"Just down the street," he replied, completely oblivious to her tone.

She smiled us and drove, it was quite quick, only 2 minutes,

I was about to step out when she said

"Your lucky,"

"Wow no ones ever told me that before, anyway for what?"

"Him," she said pointing to wally and smiling,

"Oh no, he's not my boyfriend, he's got a girlfriend actually."

"And she's okay with him hanging out with other girls, or does she not know?"

"Oh no, it's not like that- he's not my type."

I stepped out, and Wally was already out.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh she just said she liked my dress," I lied.

We made our way into the game lounge, when one of the workers approached us.

"Are you jinx?" He asked me,

"Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"A man told me if a young, pale girl with pink hair and a matching set of eyes walks in, to give her the location of something but he wouldn't tell me what, Infact He wouldn't give me more information than that."

"Can you tell me how this man looked? So I might be able to recognise him?"

"He didn't come in, he sent an anonymous email with no source of identity but his gender."

"Can you tell us the thing now?" Wally interrupted, growing impatient of this chatter,

"Where the blonde and pink first bonded, there you'll find a paper, a piece of ink which will lead you to your last piece of knowledge."

"This seems like a wild goose chase," I spoke my thoughts, it felt like I was playing a scavenger hunt. The type you play when your with you friends or in school,

"But I know where this man is talking about, thanks!" I said, before I left, with Wally rushing after me.

"Wait Jinx, are you sure you want to go to wherever this place is now? Don't you think we should just tell the police?"

"Come on Wally, it's a shopping centre. Don't tell me you've never been to a mall before, and besides, did you not read the first note- we can't cheat!"

"Come on Jinx, everyone's worried about us at the dance."

"Actually, everybody is worried about you, the only one who was worried about me was Victor, who now thinks I'm at Terras apartment, you can go if you want."

It actually seemed like he was thinking about it for a while, but he came to a deduction.

"In not going to just leave you alone," he said, before asking me some more details about the destination, I told him the shop where me and Terra first linked, and he and I both knew it was closed at this time.

"We could get in trouble for breaking in you know," he informed.

"Come on, it's not like we're actually committing a crime." I persuaded.

And it worked, the next thing we knew was that we were both standing Infront of the mall, ready to go in,

"That won't be necessary," I heard a voice behind me say,

I turned around and saw a silhouette, it was..

 ** _Terra?!_**


	8. The first reveal

**Chapter Eight**

 **Jinxs POV**

"Terra! Your here!" I said, rushing towards her.

"Did you really think it would be that simple?" I heard another voice say, behind Wally this time. He turned around as I said, "who are you?"

"He's... My brother." Terra admitted,

"Your brother?! I didn't even know you had one! Let alone that he went to this school!" I questioned, thinking about all of the reasons why she wouldn't have told me, it was probably to do with family issues.

"Believe me when I tell you, he's not a brother that I wish I had, infact he's a brother that I wish I didn't have."

"Why?"

"He's got a juvenile record, he's been to jail until my aunt had to bail him out, he's got a horrible personality and is an over all trouble maker.. More than me!"

"Ladies, can't you try talking about me when I'm not here," he flirted,

"Ew." I whispered under my breath, he clearly heard me as he rolled his eyes and said whatever,

"Why did you lead us here?" Wally asked.

"Terra, wbu don't you tell them?" He replied, he said it in a teasing tone, like he had a secret against her or something.

"I was going to leave the dance, because I had just gotten a call from an unknown number, telling me to meet them. I don't know why I was stupid enough to do that, but it was him, my brother, he kidnapped me, and planned to brainwash me into thinking he was my hero, an idol who I would look up to, and he planned to do it on everyone else. I told him how you would save me because of your fierce attitude, and everyone else." She said,

I admit, I blushed a bit because she thought so highly of me, but I can't have the pressure and responsibility of being a hero and stopping him from brainwashing the town.

"You can't stop me, no one can!" He said, mischievously.

"Seriously, you couldn't even do it on her, let alone everyone else," I said.

"Yeah and what kind of attention seeker would only gain praise by brainwashing people," Terra joked.

"He's worse than the some of the girls at our school," Wally joined in on Terras joke as they both chuckled.

"But he's right," I admitted, "I won't be able to save everyone. I'm not a hero. I always considered my self more of a villain than a hero,'I mean I always though they were cooler and I guess I could relate to them more."

"Jinx, just cause you relate to a villain doesn't mean you will become one."

"Wally, I'm bad luck, good will never be an option for me."

"You need to get yourself out of that mindset, heck you even named yourself Jinx!" He argued.

"Listen, I hate to break up this moment," Terras brother joked, "but can you guys save it for another time?"

"Whatever, you can't force people to like you!" I protested, before I knew it he whipped out some sort of hat, with lots of wires and a remote control, and plopped it on to Terras head, I ran forward to try and take it off, Wallh doing the same out of instinct, but before I knew it her brother had already pressed a button, and he whispered too late. Terras head started shaking, and then just dropped. She picked it up again, but this time looked more different..

"Thomas!" She said excitedly, I was guessing Thomas was his name, as she hugged him and introduced him to us, beamingly.

"There has to be a reverse button on that thing!" I said to Wally, who was now running towards the destination of Thomas. I ran behind him, so we had trapped Thomas.

Thomas yanked the helmet onto me, and I tried my hardest to fight it, and it worked, I took it off and stomped it onto the floor, crushing it under my heel that I was wearing with my dress.

"And I thought all pretty girls were just statues," Thomas joked, trying to cover up the shock at my strength.

"Not when they spent a life alone," I said, trying to get the romote off him.

Luckily, Wally had gotten a hold of it, and tossed it over to me- instead of crushing it underneath my feet, I tried to reverse Terras damage, and it somewhat worked. She still wouldn't stop talking about her brother though, but I'd talk some sense into her afterwards, what matters right now was stopping Thomas, and there was only one more step to do that. Crushing the romote. So I threw it against the wall and watched Thomas's horrific look on his face, where as Wally had a some what proud one.

"What do we do with him?" I asked,

"Just call the police anonymously,"

"And say what?"

"That he was vandalising, I don't know, something believable." He replied, so I did what he suggested.

A phone rang again, but this time it was his.

"Who is it?" I asked,

"Linda." He replied, "come on let's get back to the dance."

I checked the time on my phone, there was only 20 minutes left, but then we still had to attend the after party, which is basically just a bunch of games. I asked Terra if she was still up for it, and she agreed. So we left Thomas in his state of shock and waited until we heard police sirens, and then left to go back to the dance.

I don't know what Wally would say to Linda though, who had called him frequently towards this whole mission.

When we arrived at the dance, I went over to Victor, who I had practically ditched.

Terra wasn't too far behind, and started to socialise with other people.

"So what did you have to show me?" I asked Victor.

"Well.. It's more like someone who you'd like to meet.."

All of a sudden 5 boys appeared out of the shadow, I gasped.

"No.. Way... Seymour!? Gizmo! Mammoth! Billy Numerous! Kyd Wykkyd! How did you get here! Not that I'm complaining or anything, I just.." I took a deep breath and noticed my rambling, "missed you!"


	9. The Bitter Truth

**Chapter Nine**

 _I_ _smelt the smoke rising up in the air and coughed slightly, I looked around me to see everyone looking at me with huge fear in their eyes, I was used to it now. Then, something caught my attention and I turned away from the looks of shocks and met with two of sympathy, some sort of understanding. I turned around and faced away from the burning building behind me and put on a sorry and shameful look on my face to everyone judging me, but deep down I feared I didn't feel anything resentment to this infact, I fear I will soon stop feeling all together._

 _Worry filled everyone, they didn't know what to do with me, I was chaos and trouble, and I guess I kind of liked it._

 _After everyone has fled in fear of me, I saw the two boys who were looking at me with concern earlier, still here, as if they were waiting to talk to me._

 _"What?" I asked bitterly._

 _"How did you do it?" One of them said, after a moment of silence._

 _"Do what?" I said, ignorantly, even though I knew exactly what they were talking about- the fire. And sure enough they said it._

 _"Did you cause the fire?"_

 _"What does it matter? And why do you care?"_

 _"Because we understand."_

 _"You don't even know me. Infact, what if I'm a kid psychopath who sets fire to random buildings for the fun of it."_

 _"We know you didn't set the fire,"_

 _"What? How! Everyone else just seems to blame me, most likely being because of my.. Unsettling appearance."_

 _They were right, I sure enough didn't set it but yet everyone blamed me, just like they do for everything. But these guys were different, by what they said they also get blamed for stuff they don't do, otherwise why would they say understand?_

 _"The look in your eyes," one of them said. "It's used to be like ours,"_

 _I wasn't aware that there was a look in my eyes, and I didn't want there to be one- I don't want to give any sense of emotion after all emotion is weakness, and people pick on your vulnerabilities and insecurities to make you feel like nothing._

 _"Why? What happened to you?"_

 _"Probably the same as you, we met each other because of one of the accidents actually." One of them said, while the other one started to quietly chuckle,_

 _"It was actually quite funny," he added._

 _"I'm Gizmo, and that's mammoth," They introduced themselves and I wondered if I should tell them my name, or if that would just scare them. If I told them my name they'd probably think that we're friends now, and I don't need any friends, I'm doing fine on my own- although I guess some acquaintances wouldn't hurt._

 _"Jinx," I replied,_

 **One week later (After Dance)**

 **Jinxs POV**

"I can't believe you're going already, you were only here for a week," I sulked, knowing that I would miss them so much as soon as they leave,

"It went by so fast," Mammoth agreed, whilst munching on his burger that he had ordered.

The whole day I had spent with them, I don't know when I can go back home but I hope it's soon. Most of the day was filled with words such as "Remeber that time when..." And uncontrollable laughter.

"I can't wait to come back home." I said, speaking my thoughts.

"Why did you leave anyway?" Gizmo asked,

"You know why, you all know why," I sighed, and looked at the five boys, "I needed a new start, a fresh beginning I guess.. Even though everyone still treats me as rubbish here, I'm never accepted and I have to accept that. I just wish that you guys could have moved with me."

"We have to go in an hour," Gizmo reminded me, himself and the others.

I don't why but as soon as they leave I know I'm going to feel empty, they are my true family and I find it incredibly hard to say goodbye to them.

"Well I suppose you should all get your stuff," I told them, "I'll see you in 45 minutes, I'm coming to the airport with you obviously."

All of them smiled, even Kyd Wykkyd, which was a huge accomplishment, Score Jinx, I silently thought.

I sighed as I watched them walk away, I know I'm over reacting but I mean who knows when I'll next see them again?

Memories and thoughts started to flood through my head , like they usually do, Once again, a voice has stopped me from thinking about them.

"Terra!" I greeted the person who had just plopped Infront of me on the table.

"It's their last day today huh?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, I just already know." She winked,

"You do realise you've only known me, for what? Two weeks?" I joked, "And trust me no one knows me not even myself."

"Two weeks but still super close." She teased and I couldn't help but smile.

"So is there a reason you've came here and bothered me?" I said jokingly,

"No not really, just bored."

"Well I got 45 minutes, what d'ya wanna do?"

"Well I mean we could just maybe chill and.."

She stopped mid sentence,

"What?" I asked, wondering why she so randomly stopped,

"Are Dick and Starfire dating?"

"Really?! I knew it, I always thought it, and I guess I was right," I said proudly.

I turned around to see what Terra was looking at and I sure enough saw Dick with his hand around Starfire, laughing and having fun.

At times I wish I had something like that, something rare and cheesy, but I guess I'm destined to be alone. I mean I guess I kinda have it with Seymour, it's just that we never discuss it and I don't know where we stand. Despite me not knowing him the longest, I feel like I can count on him and trust him, and he probably feels the same.

"Hellooo, Earth to Jinx?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I said shaking my head, realising I would have probably gotten lost in my thoughts again,

"I was just asking who you see yourself with?"

"No one."

"Come on, you musta thought of someone, don't tell me you've never had a relationship before,"

"I have, I've had many but none of them turned out right, it's the bitter truth."

"Same here,"


	10. Gone again, left again

**Chapter 10**

 **Jinxs POV**

The boys left and as I expected I felt a void again, which will deepen until I see them next, and I hope that is soon, in the mean time I have to get back to class, as much as my teachers know I had to go the doctor because I was feeling 'ill'.

I had Mr Lee again, who I can tell is going to be annoyed with me, seeing as for the time I've been here I guarantee I am almost always late to his lessons, but despite that I think he's grown a likeness to me, after all he did tell me that I had great potential, and is proud I'm taking art further. In my old school nearly all my teachers hated me because lets just say I wasn't the most well behaved and friendliest student, but I guess I thought I'd change my self before I come here, and after getting used to everyone around me- I'll try to fit in and make my personality like theirs.So far I have gathered that all the girls (or the popular ones) are mostly; tall, talkative, out going, extroverts, social, In my opinion annoying but some of them could be quite nice. Lets not forget that Linda and her gang are cheerleaders and are drooled upon by everyone.Stereo-typically all the guys who are popular are mostly; jocks, athletes, tall, sorta muscular but not too much so its off-putting, good at something practical, and again some of them could be quite nice. Some of them could be quite charming and others could just be insolent.

As soon as I walked into class late, again, Mr Lee gave me a death stare, but I gave him a doctors note that I forged, and he let me return to my seat. As expected, Wally was sitting grinning and smiling."How many times have you been late again?" He asked, sarcastically."I had a good reason this time," I replied, causing him mock me.

It turns out I was not as late as I expected to be, and I'm glad. I have only been in this school for two weeks, but I guess I can kind of see my self having fun here, the people who go here aren't half bad, well some of them are way better than I expected them to be, like Terra. And I guess Victor.. and Wally too maybe.

Well Wally was certainly starting to grow on me, when I first saw him my first impression was not the best, I thought he'd be an arrogant, smug, rude and annoying person. Although I still think he's annoying.

This school looks like any regular high school when you first come, but despite being here for only two weeks I guess everything isn't as it seems. Not here anyway.

Same could be said for me, I have an unsettling appearance, as many people have already gathered. And there are lots of rumours already circulating around this school about how weird I am and that I'm a freak, and apparently there's rumours circulating about how I got expelled from my last school, and I bet those aren't even all of them. There just the ones that Victor told me about.

I carried on doing the task which Mr Lee had to explain all over again to me because I missed it, but I couldn't find the correct colours.

"Wally would you mind kinda-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before the watery paint spilt and ruined all of my canvas and the drawing that I was working on. I got sent worried looks from Wally and a look of concern from the teacher. I could feel my face going into an angry scroll because I was frustrated. Bits of paint landed on my clothes but I wasn't worried about that right now. I was just so unlucky and it was terribly infuriating at time, but I know that I can't show anyone my anger unless I want to intimidate them more. Some people started laughing quietly, obviously Linda being the loudest of them all.

"Can I uh.. be excused," I asked Mr Lee, clenching my teeth more and more after every word. I didn't bother to even wait for a reply before I bursted out of the class, ignoring the whispers behind me. I clenched my bag tighter sigh every step that I took. I didn't even know where to go, I guess I could go to the toilets, but they're usually locked.

I tried anyway and luckily, the were open. I stepped inside and just stared at my self for a while.

 _Am I really such a curse? A token of bad luck? Can I really not grow close to anyone?_

The thoughts were rushing through my head but I still tried to ignore them. I washed my face and saw the water drip down. I spent about 10 minutes in the toilets, before hearing the bell- meaning that the lesson was now over. People will be starting coming into the toilets right about now, so I thought I should leave. There's no way in hell I'm going to my next class, especially since it's IT which I downright suck at. I suppose I should just go home. Well I don't think it's home yet. My real home is back with my family but I guess I'll settle there for a while.

I tried avoiding everyone staring and pointing about me in the corridors even though it was all bubbling up inside. Remember, here I am an emotionless freak who's only got one friend, and is hated on by all the popular girls because the most popular girl hates her. The people in this school really don't have minds of there own.

Whenever I start to like this school and somewhat stand the people in it, I always get another reason to dislike it. It's like my opinion can never stay the same about it.

After thousands of dirty looks and shoving, I finally made my way home and all I wanted to do was just draw a bath and soak in, ur obviously something has to go wrong first, I realised I had left my bag, which has the key for my apartment all the way at school and I'm not facing the embarrassment of going all the way back to school for a no good backpack and receiving all those muderous glances again.

 _I know!_ I'll just ask Terra to drop it off for me.


	11. Old friends, New changes

**Chapter 11**

 _"Jinx" I heard her call out my name- well my nickname, as we ran through the muddy hill. The grass was bright green on the sunny day and I couldn't feel any happier. I tried to increase my speed, hoping she wouldn't catch up to me. She was incredibly fast and gorgeous and I just envied her._

 _"Oh Jinx," She said in a sing-songy tone.I turned around expecting to see her standing there but she wasn't._

 _"Chasity!" I called out.I got no response, just as I was about to run back, something jumped out of the near by bushes._

 _"BOO!" She screamed, nearly giving me a heart attack as I playfully hit her._

 _"Oh my god Chasity, you scared me." I said, trying to catch my breath and she kept on giggling. "Its not funny." I added, as she brushed her dress and got up from the ground._

 _"I'm sorry." She made out through her laughter, unconvincingly.I hushed her. I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but I could hear the crunching of near by leaves underneath someone's boots. I would have suspected it was Chasity, trying to scare me again but we were both bare feet._

 _"Did you hear that?" I whispered, reaching it to hold her hand. She grabbed it and squeezed it tighter._

 _"Yeah," She looked down, then back at me with worry in her eyes, "Jinx, I'm scared."I tried to comfort her, but the truth is that I was scared too, especially since the footsteps kept on gradually getting closer._

 **Present day;**

 **Jinxs POV**

Flashforward a couple months and so much has changed, stuff that I never expected to. Relationships, friends, trust and even myself. Not everything changed though. Some people were just as rude as before and some people were just as nice as they were before.

Not only my relationships changed. Wally and Linda? Yeah they broke up, but me and Wally didn't talk as much as we used to because our seating plan got re arranged so I don't sit next to him, and art was the only subject where I really talked to him but I don't anymore so I can't find out why they broke up without sounding like a desperate loser who has no life and is a nosy freak who wants to butt into other peoples business. As for Victor, I guess we're still close, but he did have a brief romance with none other Karren, I don't blame him he could do what ever he wants, I guess I just always thought he had the tiniest crush on me and somewhere along the months I developed the slightest one on him, it didn't last very long though.Starfire and Dick went on a break, but I think they're together again. Also Raven and Garfield are trying something out and although Terra doesn't want to admit it I know she's a tad bit jealous. Who wouldn't be though? I mean if my ex was going out with a girl that I hate I would be jealous. In fact I would be kind of mad at him, especially if he knew I hated her.

I don't talk much to Garfield, but I do still speak to Raven sometimes, and I know she's not friends with Terra and all but I feel like she understands some of the issues I face. She isn't as bad as I thought she would be- I thought she was really intimidating so I never really spoke to her. I don't know what changed.

I rushed forward to get to class, noticing how weirdly people were staring at me. Sure, the dirty looks didn't 100% stop but this time there were more faces and scorned eyes. I looked at nearly every reflective purpose to check if there was anything wrong with me, I couldn't visibly see anything apart from the usual pink hair, I even checked my teeth to see if I had food stuck between them and it wasn't it either.

Of course if it isn't visible then something else, like a rumour spreading around which people are believing. Although I'm not popular, people gossip and spread horrible stuff about me which isn't true.

I reached my history class a few minutes early, and there was barely anyone in the room so I went on my phone and decided to look through social media. After a bit I heard someone place their bag next to me, at first I thought it was Terra, but something seemed off by the way they didn't say anything and just plopped down next to me so I turned to face the girl who was sitting next to me with one headphone in her.

As I turned around, I was surprised...

No... it couldn't be. My eyes widened in shock as I found this hard to believe, there sitting beside me was the young girl that I used to call my family and my best friend.

"Chasity?" I whispered, softly.

She finally looked straight at me, and for a moment we made eye contact and it was like nothing had changed... nothing but her of course.

She looked different, not necessarily in a bad way though.

She had jet black straight hair with a streak of blue and a fairly olive skinned complexion, her eyes were still muddy brown and open- much like a child.

"Jinx." She replied, not in a sweet tone like she used to - but in more of a bitter way, which is stupid considering I should be the one who is mad at her, Not the other way around! In fact I am still mad at her and I am going to show it to her, even if it has to be incredibly obvious.

I don't know if I can forgive her, even if what she did wasn't entirely her fault...

But the real question was what was she doing here?


	12. The Blame Game

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Jinxs POV**

"What are you doing here Chasity?" I spoke my thoughts. She expresionlessly faced me again, ready to reply.

"Come on, let's go."

"What! I'm not going anywhere until you tell what you're doing here! Are you following me?" I asked her, by now more people were starting to come in and take their seats and she started to tense up a bit.

"No of course not, just come on. It's better if we discuss this elsewhere."

"What about class!"

"Oh come on Jinx, don't tell me you lost your lies, you and I both know that you were the best at them when we were younger." She reached out her hand and for a moment I thought if I should join her, thinking about the good times we had and how I could always trust her, of course until that event. But after those memories came the thoughts of how she left me and betrayed me, and then blamed me for doing everything wrong when it was her! I left her hanging and put my hands behind my back. Her expression turned into a scowl.

"Jinx, we don't have time for this," she complained before forcefully dragging me out of the classroom, she just completely ignored the fact that the students were students were staring with their eyes opened wide- probably after hearing our half conversation. The halls were now nearly empty and she led me to the bathroom after checking if there was anyone in there.

"Ow," I merely said, rubbing my hands after she finally let go of them.

"I missed you." She sighed, changing the conversation topic.

 _She missed me!_ That was the biggest lie I have ever heard, after years of no contact with me she has the audacity to come back and say that she misses me. I'm not having any of it!

"And what? You missed my bad luck too, my bad side?" I coldly replied, seeing her expression shift into a look of hurt.

"You know I didn't meant that."

"Really? Cause I kinda think you did. And we both know that that's not the real reason you're here. If you missed me then you would have actually bothered replying to my texts and you would have actually answered my calls and emails."

"You don't understand, I tried I just-" that was all she said before I cut her off,

"You just what? Had no service? No reception? No guilt for leaving me alone and then being mad at me?!" I was kind of yelling by is point because I just needed to get this frustration out of me.

"Listen-"

"No you listen. I spent months reminiscing about everything I did wrong. I let my overthinking and my love for you kill my happiness, all I felt was guilt and even though I knew it wasn't my fault I still blamed myself because you told me to. You said that it was all my fault and that I was a Jinx, and now that I've finally broken away from my guilt you decide to show up back into my life like nothing happened at all? Where were you, Chasity!? Where were you when I tried reaching out to you? Where were you when I was getting judged and bullied? Where were you when I needed you the most? That's right you weren't here for me! The sad truth was that you never were! I had to survive through everything on my own and I survived and came out stronger than before." After I finished my rant she stepped closer to me, and looked me in the eyes once again. I could see the sorrow and sympathy running through them but I chose to ignore it. I had to.

"I have no idea what to say except that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you so bad and for leaving you alone, I knew I should have been there for you and I wasn't because I was too busy trying to be everything that I wanted to be, I was changing for other people trying to make them people, and that was when I realised that I wasn't happy myself. I'm no longer that girl that I used to be, I don't only care for my self now. I learnt my lesson and I just wish that you can forgive me just like I forgave myself."

Is she actually mad! Hell yes she hurt me and caused a giant hole in my heart that I was never good enough for anyone. But I am good enough, I am wrong it and I'm not slipping back into the dark hole that I was captivated by.

"I don't want to blame you--"

"Then don't." She cut me off,

"But I have to because it is your fault, now if you excuse me I have a class to get to." I left her in silence, stood in the bathroom. It's true I felt a tinge of guilt because it wasn't all her, but the work of her mother too.

I walked into class late, everyone's eyes staring at me like I had just killed someone and finally, after what felt like forever, Ms Baxter, had turned her attention towards me,

"Young lady, and what excuse do you have this time?"

"This time?" I asked in confusion, even though I knew I was previously late last time too.

"Well if you don't recall last lesson when you burst through those doors 20 minutes late saying that you wouldn't be late again, I let you of with a warning. This time, I'm afraid I'm going to have to be stricter and follow the correct school rules which state that you have a detention after school.

I sighed before politely nodding and heading back to my seat, ignoring the laughter that was surrounding me. I just wanted this day to end, so I can just go back to being at home curled up with a good book, zoning out so I can forget about life's burdens and all my stress.


	13. Detention Mates?

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Jinxs POV**

Great. Just great. Another detention to add to my record. I looked around noticing the people, I didn't really talk to anyone here. I took out a book from my bag because I figured I may aswell keep myself occupied and do something good for this next hour, then someone burst through the doors. The teacher hadn't arrived yet so the guy who had just entered took a relieved sigh.

Wait, red hair, blue eyes, a hidden grin? It was none other than Mr Wally West who I haven't spoken to in about 10 months or so. I guess he saw me smile at him because before I knew it he took the seat the next to me.

"Jinx, long time no speak,"

"Yeah." I mean, I didn't know how else to reply so I bet I just made it 100 times more awkward than it needs to be.

"Let me guess- you were late.. again?"

"Am I that predictable?" I sarcastically replied, "What about you? Incomplete homework?"

"Bingo," he laughed,

"You know Wally, I bet you could be smart if you put your mind to it and actually complete the task by the deadline."

"You know Jinx, I bet you could actually be on time for once if you put your mind to it and get to class before the deadline," he mimicked, causing me to grin a bit.

But before I could reply with a snazzy remark, the teacher had entered our room and by the looks of it he seemed strict, I mean everything about him was just screaming divorced middle aged man who hates students and children and has nothing better to do than work at a school which he absolutely hates too, in fact the only thing he enjoys about it is making the kids life miserable. He introduced himself in a voice that just told us that he would rather be anywhere but here, and quite frankly I was thinking the same. The girl behind me could not stop blowing her nose loudly, I think she was ill. Anyway, I couldn't remember the teachers because it was really long and foreign and hard to pronounce, I had a baffled look on my face, I knew this was going to be a long hour.

After about 10 minutes somebody else burst through the doors in a desperate manner, hit it wasn't a student this time, it was a teacher. He went up to the teacher that was looking after us in The detention and whispered something in his ear which led him to be shocked. He quickly cleared his throat noticing the stares of everyone.

"Right, I'm afraid an inconvenience has occurred, I will be right back. Remember no talking or any other communication of any kind. This is detention!" He explained before following the other teacher out of the door. Immediately after he left the whole detention room burst into chatter.

"Didn't he just say no talking?" I asked Wally who was now beginning to eat a sandwich.

"He also said he'll be right back but we all know that means he won't be," He replied, whilst eating his sandwich.

I smiled trying to be polite, and then carried on reading, or tried to read but our nosy friend over here wouldn't stop being annoying.

"Whatcha reading?"

"A book. You should try it."

"What kind?" He added, completely ignoring my previous remark,

"The kind with all words and no pictures,"

"Is it called how to be a moody, sarcastic girl when your stuck in detention with an amazing,charming red headed boy?" He joked, trying to peer around to look at the cover.

"Uh no- it's called how to shut up annoying red headed boys up who won't stop irritating pink headed girls who like their books more than they like people,"

"Huh, cool. I should read it sometime." He tried vexing me even more because I think he found it funny but I just kept cool.

"If you know how," I muttered, under my breath.

"Hey I heard that,"

"Good, you were meant to."

He imitated me, which led me to imitating him and before I knew it we were just both pulling the weirdest faces imaginable. He leaned back on his chair because I'm sure he wanted to show me something, but it failed hilariously as he leant back too much, causing him to fall and leading me to laugh.

"Wow, you can actually show emotion apart from sarcasm for once, besides this isn't as funny as those multiple times you've fallen over."

"Yeah I think it is," I continued to giggle like a three year old, "Besides I actually have reason, I'm bad luck."

"Come on, no one can be cursed." He skeptically stated.

"Well I'm living-breathing proof- and you wouldn't know anyway. I mean a jock, the fastest kid in the whole school with a billion girls tryna get with him and a million boys trying to be him," I joked,

"Well everything's not as it seems." He said, seeming somewhat offended by what I had just said.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay, but you're right though- I am amazing," He teased, causing me to copy his signature grin which he had on his face,

"Okay Mr Amazing, tell me- so you remember that teachers name?"

"Which teacher?"

"Our detention one, idiot." I playfully hit him causing him to smile.

"Uh yeah,"

"Well here he comes now."

Apparently everyone heard that, because I soon as I said it the whole room fell silent again. Sure enough he came in with a suspicious look on his face. I checked the clock to see how much longer I had in here, about 15 minutes. I carried on reading my book and I actually felt peaceful for once, apart from the fact that occasionally me and Wally would exchange funny looks on our faces. Aside from that I had totally forgotten about all my responsibilities, but then my phone had to go ahead and ring.

 _I know you hate me, but I am sorry, can we meet?_

It was Chasity, how on earth did she get my number?


	14. Bite me

**Chapter 14**

 **Jinx POV**

I strided down the street, making my way to the library which has just opened a few blocks away. On my journey there, I received several cat calls from the residents of Jump City and some inappropriate comments, which really aggravated me. People like this had no respect for women and they make us feel uncomfortable. It's just lucky for them that today for once I was in a good mood, and also I was used to this type of stuff at my old school, The Hive. People were tough there and the boys were so much more manly than the ones here which I miss. The girls had some humour and some spark to them instead of being life less dolls which follow each pther around and I was the most popular girl. Well I mean I was only popular because I was feared. I decided to sweeten up my attitude for Jump City but people are not failing to get on my nerves, and sooner or later the mean side of me will come out. But still, I've had my fair share of flings and things in the old school, nothing too serious. I guess after my tough childhood I can't commit to anyone, or love anyone apart from my real family which are the boys. I started to feel homesick as I finally reached the library. The quietness hit me as I did a sigh of relief, I hadn't heard nothing in a long time.

"Hey Jinx," a voice behind me said, I turned around and it was Chasity.

I gasped because she had startled me,

"Chasity!? Are you seriously following me right now?" I said, raising my voice a bit even though we were in a public library, we got some stares thrown at us but I didn't care. How does she have the odecity and courage to still try and make me forgive her after all she's done to me!? I know that I shouldn't hold a grudge but it's so hard to be humble especially because now a days everyone is so irritating.

"I wasn't following you, I only live a few blocks away, besides, I didn't seem to get a reply to the message I sent you."

"Oh, that." I frowned,

"So how are you?"

"Are you seriously going to try and make small talk with me? You know I hate it." I scoffed,

Everything anyone did now a days was so annoying, and I didn't like it. Besides the holidays are coming up in a few days which means I can go back home and visit my family, even if only for a few days.

"No it's because I actually care about you and want you to forgive me,"

"Okay." I simply stated, saracsticly at it.

"Jinx, I know what I did was bad, but it wasn't as bad as the stuff you've had happen to you after it. Why can't we just be friends?"

"Because Chasity, we have already been through this. You weren't my friend when I got bullied, when people used to pour ice cold water down my hair everyday because I was a freak, you weren't there when the boys of our school used to trip me up and make fun of me. Everyday at that school was hell and I needed a friend. I'm just glad that I finally left that place and joined the hive where I basically ran it. And when all of those things happened to me you'd just sit back and watch them, in fact you would even laugh along! Don't even let me begin to mention my father or the other incident where I was only a child, so pure and innocent, until it had to be ripped away from me- thank to _your_ mother who you swore you hated!"

"It wasn't my mums fault that your a monster!" She blurted out. Immediately after she realised what she said, she covered her mouth with her two hands, "Jinx, I- I'm.."

"You're right." I sighed, " I am a monster."

"I didn't mean it!" She argued,

"Well if you didn't mean it why did it come out of your mouth? Why was it in your mind in the first place?"

"It wasn't, why do you have to ring my mum into everything? I waited or you,"

"Yeah for about 3 seconds and then you giggled off.."

"That was one time, besides it's not my fault your mum hates you."

"Your right, she does hate me doesn't she? All because of her two perfect little sons who would taunt me every day." She made me remember the painful memories of my past that I tried to forget. I could feel my eyes starting to water and I'm sure Chasity noticed it,

"Jinx, it's alright.." she reassured as she stepped forward and placed her hand on my shoulder, any other time I would yank it off and quite possibly break her arm in the process but this time I was feeling tired. Not only tired but restless also, the same things happening everyday. I wanted to burst into tears and hug my dear old sweet friend but I also needed to convince the world that I was strong- even if I didn't believe it. We stood there in silence and I hated it.. I could feel myself slowly starting to forgive her, even if I didn't want, one part of my mind was saying that she always had good intentions but the other was fighting with me and telling me keep this grudge against her, but something in that moment brought back a wave of nostalgia, when me and her would play along the fields and have fun and laugh about stupid stuff and talk about weird boys we had crushes on and how we didn't want to catch cooties. Part of me really misses that.

I wanted to smile at her, but I stopped myself. She didn't deserve it, no but maybe she did! Am I in denial? I don't know what is happening but I'm sure I'm going to go mad soon! Unless I was born mad, I mean it would totally add to the pink hair and eyes, that I was also born with.

"No, it's not.." I whispered, before slowly walking away from her.

 **Hey guys so I know I haven't updated in about 4 months but that's cause this FanFiction is still on a hiatus and this is just me posting when I have the time, I'll try and make the next chapter around jinx and kid flash because they haven't been getting enough screen time lately. Also remember- Reviews help me update faster!**


	15. Hero (More mature)

**A/N AND DISCLAIMER MUST READ: This chapter might be a bit intense/ more mature than any of my others ones (mostly the beginning) , mainly because I feel this is an issue that needs to be talked about. I mean no disrespect or offence to anyone.**

 **

Chapter 15

**

 _I stepped off the scale, feeling prouder of myself. I smiled as I looked in the mirror, something I hadn't done in a long time. I guess those posts were right- all I needed to not be fat was to be skinny and slowly, and gradually, everyday I am one step closer to finally achieving my goal._

 _The sad thing is though, nobody has really noticed- I always brush it off with a "I'm not hungry," or "I already ate," when I know it isn't true, besides I guess Mammoth gets more food so he doesn't really care. I just don't want to feel alone anymore and I just want to feel happy with myself and I know it will never happen if I continue looking like this. I brushed my hair to one side and started plaiting it, after that I just changed into a baggier top to hide how skinnier I was getting, usually I wear baggy tops to hide how fat I was but after receiving a few compliments about my recent weight loss, I thought it was obvious. I put on some more makeup, a couple of days ago some random guy asked me why I worse so much, I didn't tell him it was because I was incredibly insecure and that without makeup I would look like a shrivelled, old duck, instead I just ignored him._

 _I sighed deeply, who would have ever known that I'd turn out like this?_

 **Jinx POV**

The dark circles under my eyes looked like my mascara had smudged, I barley got enough sleep last night, thanks to the endless nightmares of my past and so on. I walked into school, already annoyed, and I could tell that my bomb would be even more ticked off today. I walked into the toilets to try to cover that with concealer, but as soon as I walked in I heard faded sniffles and gag-like sounds coming from one of the bathroom stalls. I immediately knew what was up, the gags being a help. Nobody should feel that way about themselves. I knocked on the stall, but I received no answer, I decided to knock again, louder this time, but still no reply. I then knew I had to forcefully push it open because I wasn't going to let anybody suffer through this on their own, not like me. When the door opened, I found a girl, around my age, who was incredibly beautiful, dark black hair and a pasty complexion with a set of deep blue eyes, which had been red from the tears she was crying.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, which was a stupid thing to ask because it was obvious that she wasn't.

"Yeah I, fine," she sniffled, wiping away some tears which had managed to escape her eyes and forcing a smile.

"Come on, you don't have to say that to me," I told her before I knelt down next to her, "I know what you're going through."

She scoffed, "How can someone as pretty and skinny and perfect as you ever feel so fat and worthless?"

Millions of memories flashed through my mind, all about my insecurities, how sad I felt, how fat and worthless I also felt, purging and binging, not eating for days, applying at least 10 pounds of makeup each day, wanting to become dangerously overweight.

"You're beautiful, you don't have to do this." I ignored her previous accusation, not wanting to get into the details of that, but it was true. She was stunning.

"That's not true,"

I held out my hand, and with some hesitation she took ahold of it as I led her to the bathroom mirror. The bell had rung which means that I was already late but I didn't care.

"What's your name?" I asked her, trying to break the ice between us.

"Rose,"

"Rose, I'm Jinx." I smiled,

She gave somewhat of a smile back and then her face went back to expresionless, I could tell she didn't want me there and that she didn't think she could talk to me but she could because she reminds me of me.

"Now listen Rose, if you ever want to talk I'm here, okay?" I tried to be as warm as I could to her. She wanted to be left alone and I didn't want to pressure her to be talking to me, I remember how much I would hate it. So instead I walked with her to her next class and tried to make her laugh and smile, and it worked. After that I decided I would just skip my class, instead of coming in late half way through. I went back to the toilets and stared at myself in the mirror. 14 months clean, that's not bad- is it? Although, even now I try to control what I'm eating and I still think that I may relapse, but I desperately hope I don't.

I walked out the bathroom and tried to find someone who's in my year, luckily I found Wally and Victor and so went over to them, to ask about Rose.

"Hey, do you guys know this Rose girl?"

"Uhh, she's in our year- that's about it." Victor replied,

"She is?"

"Yeah but she's a bit of a freak, although she is quite pretty" Wally added

"Yeah that's true, she has no friends," Victor joined in and started to laugh,

Their comments made my blood boil, how could they talk about someone like that? How could they treat her that way?

"Oh and I suppose you both are perfect, huh? She's absolutely gorgeous and who cares if she doesn't have any friends? I think she's amazing and beautiful and you two should, really learn to be kinder to everyone, how would you like it if someone was speaking about you like that? You are disgusting bullies who just talk about and gossip about people for your own entertainment because you have nothing better to do with your low lives! I expected so much more from you both." I disgustingly and angrily stated, I huffed off and stomped my feet with it, to show that I was angry, I guess I was right. My time bomb did explode today.


	16. Okay?

**Chapter 16**

 **Jinx POV**

"Hey, you okay?" A voice put me out of my trance as I dimly nodded and went back to daydreaming. I couldn't care less about what the teacher was explaing seeing as I will never need it further on in life, I just needed to speak to the girl I saw in the stalls a few weeks ago, just to see how she was but I haven't seen her since. Wally and Victor apologised, and I guess it wasn't their fault because they didn't know, but it just shows you should treat everyone with respect because you don't know how damaged they could be. All I could think about was her, and of course Chasity who would not stop nagging me.

My phone started to ring as people turned around and stared at me nervously trying to reach for a it, I gave them all a sheepish smile, "heh,sorry." I whispered to the teacher as he continued to teach his lesson. The call was from Gizmo- I haven't spoken to the boys in a few weeks now. I texted him saying that I was in class and that i would talk later, to which he hadn't replied.

Class went by quicker than usual and before I knew it I was back in my apartment wanting to relax. I hadn't been on my Facebook for a while, and I had nothing better to do so I decided to go on to it and check what everyone has been up to in my old school, they all look like they're having so much fun, more fun than me anyway. I saw that I had a number of messages to reply to, most of them being party invites from my old school or small talk questions, which I hate. I was scrolling along when I saw one message, _attachment:one image_

I opened the picture to find a photograph of me as a child, looking murderously at the camera taking the picture of me. The picture was all faded though,

I panicked. I didn't know who it could be. I couldn't come up with any theories. And where would they find that image of me? I needed to calm down. I pulled myself together to send a reply reading: _who are you?_

Who ever sent the image opened my message but then chose to ignore it. I didn't know what to do. I know I shouldn't be freaking out, so why am I? It's hot a bit deal, it's not like it's a stalker or anything.

" _GET IT TOGETHER JINX!"_ I screamed, in the mirror. Why does something so little, like an image from my past, bring up so many forgotten memories which I tried so hard to let go of. What's worse is that I don't know who took the picture, but I do know when, it doesn't really narrow it down though.

Then I received another attachment, I clicked on it to find a photo of me and Chasity when we were younger but I couldn't remember taking it, where did this person find all these pictures from? And why can't I remember them? I needed some fresh air, suddenly the cosiness of this apartment was really getting to me. I went outside and exhaled deeply, I noticed someone waving to me across the street, probably one of my neighbours, but I wasn't in the mood to respond. I plugged my headphones and just walked to nearest forest, where I usually go to think- and even though this situation is not as serious as my usual ones, something didn't feel like that, those messages had a tinge of familiarity.

My phone buzzed, it was a text from Seemore telling me to urgently call him and that it was important. St first I was going to ignore it, but what if it truly was important, or if he knew who sent the images?

"Seemore, now is _not_ the best time!" I impatiently stated,

"Okay I know, but I'm asking you if you know some one called ?"

"No, why?" I curiously asked,

"Because, they just emailed me a bunch of pictures of me and you, including some that I don't remember being taken,"

I went silent, does that mean they were just sending out pictures of my childhood to everyone? I could have something private on there!

"Hellooo?? Earth to Jinx?!"

"I have to go," I quickly said before hanging up, not giving him a chance to reply. If he couldn't remember them then how could I? He does have a better memory than me after all. I checked the time, it was 8:30. It started to get dark but I couldn't move from next to tree, it's like I was glued. Suddenly I could hear some footsteps approaching me...

"Jinx?" Wally questioned, confused to see me out in the woods,

"Wally? What are you doing here?" I tried to stay natural but I was a horrible actor.

"I'm on my daily run,"he said showing me his running playlist,"what about you?"

"Oh- I uh, came on a walk."

"Oh really?" He questioned with a slight smirk on his face.

"Really." I nodded.

"Then why were you just standing against that tree for a good five minutes?"

"Hey, I need my time to rest." I laughed off but he wasn't buying it. I wouldn't tell him about the pictures because I don't want anyone here knowing about my failed attempt at a childhood.

"So uh when you going to run back?"

"What?"

"You know run back?," he laughed,"unless you plan on camping here tonight,"

"Ha.Ha, your so funny," I sarcastically replied, "actually I was just gunna go run back now,"

"Great. Me too." He said before racing me back home, for a moment I forgot all about the pictures and Chasity and the girl I found in the stalls and my childhood, because I haven't had a hobby in ages, and I think I might actually make this a routine.


	17. Try it

**Chapter 17**

 **Jinx POV**

"Terra wait!" I said, chasing behind my blonde friend,

"What?" She turned around and stopped,

"Whoah, you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing you just seem a little annoyed," I twitched,

"I'm just not in the best mood right now," she said before walking off, I stood there and was just confused, what cause this sudden change of mood? Was she annoyed at me for something? What have I done now?

"Yeah she's like that when she's angry,"

"Huh?" I turned around to find Dick and Victor standing behind me, "are you speaking to me?"

"Yeah, who else?" Victor laughed

"Well do you guys now why she's so ' _annoyed'_?"

"Yup, you know how her and Garfield had a thing right?" I nodded. "Well you also know how him and Raven had a thing?" I nodded again, "Garfield and Raven are seeing each other again and she's just irritated."

"I hate boys." I muttered

Oh, it all made sense now, I wish she could have told me earlier so we could have got ice cream and ranted about how big of idiots boys are, I've seriously never had one who could treat a girl right. I'm betting my boys back at home could, but they're like my brothers, they're my best friends. I said thanks and walked away. I knew better than to go after Terra and so instead I just went to my next class.

I came pretty early, because it was just me and this other girl in here. To my surprise, when I got closer, the mystery girl turned out to be Linda?

"Linda you okay? You're never early?"

"Coming from you," she scoffed.

"Touché."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Um because I have my next lesson here?"

"Don't play dumb with me,"

"Woah calm down, is there like a bad mood bug going round here or what?"

As soon as that comment came out my throat more people came in to the class so Linda just rolled her eyes and muttered "whatever". As a response I did a fake smile and continued to get my books out my bag. I found a note inside one of my text books, it looked like an image of me with Gizmo and Mammoth when I first met them. "What?" I whispered as I examined the photograph. Ah, sure life was tougher back then but it was all worth it because I had my family there with me. Here I feel so alone.

I heard a snicker coming from behind me, at first I thought someone saw the picture and started laughing, but it turns out it was just somebody who had walked in and was chatting to a friend. I faced the front again and started doodling in my book, the teacher always comes late- and she doesn't care what we do, meaning she doesn't teach us anything and if I want to make it big I need and education.

I was getting fed up of everyone in here, all they were causing was noise and I was more than tired! I didn't get any sleep last night because one of the cars outside alarm didn't stop beeping every night. I am so exhausted. I got my bags and moved towards the back of the classroom, rolling my eyes at everyone who smiled at me in the way. I'm pretty sure people know better than to annoy me when I am in a bad mood. And even when I am in a good mood, this morning for example, the negative vibe and energy of this school just makes me annoyed.

"Urr-Jinx?"

"What now?" I groaned, looking up to find Wally and one of his other friends towering over me.

"You'rein my seat," he then looked at the person next to him and corrected himself, " _Our_ seats."

"Go sit somewhere else today." I scoffed, tired of this pointless conversation which was taking place.

"You go sit somewhere else. We sit here every week."

After he said that, the teacher walked in and saw them two standing up. She gestured them to sit down and before Wally could argue, she already looked like she had enough so Wally decided to not protest, but that didn't stop him from turning around a mouthing the words ' _I hate you'_ to which I replied with a sickening smile.

I could never be a teacher, imagine spending 5 days of the week with bratty teenagers all talking over each other. It would be the worst.

While our teacher was rambling on, the whole class decided to break into chatter. Something was different with the teacher today, she seemed much more strict and was actually telling people off. Wow I genuinely think that there is a bad mood bug going around. It's like contagious or something. I huffed and the teacher eyed me. Two seconds later she was in directing me for _having an attitude_ when all I did was breathe out? It's not only the students in this cursed school that I don't like, but the staff aswell. I don't get why I don't leave. I mean I've done it before many times, if I leave here I could just go back to my old school where everything was so much more simpler.

I took out the picture again and just gazed it, again, I didn't know that it was taken. Who is this person and how do they know who I am? It was starting to creep me out a bit. I have to find out soon so I can finally get some answers. This was all really weird. But the weirdest thing is that it has to be someone I have known for a long time, even before the boys, but nobody has stayed that long. They all left.


	18. Please

**Chapter 18**

 **Wally POV**

"No way!" I laughed as Dick finished his sentence. We were always the best pair of friends. Me, him and Speedy. And we still are, we've known each other since we were young and we have an inseparable bond that I cherish, but of course I would never admit that. That's why on days like today- Guys night- it's the absolute best, that is until the questions about girls come up, which bound to come up every time we have one. And just as I guessed, they asked me about Linda.

"So uh, Wally- how are things between you and Linda?"

"I dunno to be honest, we're just friends."

"You and that girl, uh what's her name?" Roy asked Dick who was giving him an irritated stare and started suggesting and listing every girls name that went to our school, "Jinx, yeah that's it! Anyway you two seem to be getting close."

"Jinx? Nah she's more of a friend to me. Plus she's got this whole feminist act down, and I think she has a thing for Victor." I tried to change the subject. It was true. I do think to Jinx as a friend, and to me I feel like she hates me so I try to annoy her less than I usually would, but there's just something special about her, again I would never admit that about her.

"She is hot." Roy added,

"You think everyone's hot." Dick replied,

I cleared my throat, "Guys!" I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks but I doubt it would be easily noticeable as my cheeks are a natural shade of red. "So uh, Dick, how are things with you and Starfire?" He gave a long answer about where he stands with Starfire and me and Roy just wanted to sleep by the end of it, he gave an annoyed expression and then asked Speedy about Cheshire, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh come on!" Dick and I exclaimed, "that's it?"

"You sound like a bunch of gossiping girls." Roy muttered, and I guess we did.

The night went by really quickly, and before we knew it we had school again, which always seemed to drag on.

Today seemed different, I could sense something was going to happen but I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. I sighed and took a seat.

"What's got you so down in the dumps?" A familiar voice startled me,

"Who me? Nothing," I tried to remain a positive attitude but I could tell Jinx could sense that something was wrong, "what's got you in such a good mood?"

"Am I not allowed to be happy?"

"No you must forever be miserable and dark," I joked, causing her to giggle a bit.

Something seemed off today and it aggravated me that I can't put my finger on it.

"So, what do you have next?" She asked, trying to make conversation,

"English, but you should know that cause we're in the same class,"

"Huh? Oh really- I never noticed you!" She teased,

"Your sarcasm is so good(!)" I sarcastically replied,

"Not as good as your charm,"

"We both know that I have more charm in my finger than most of the other boys and girls do in their whole body."

"Yeah, yeah keep dreaming."

It was silent for a bit while we walked together to English, I still don't know why she just randomly approached me, but I know there was a reason behind it. Still, recently she has seemed a bit more happier, which I guess is good- but then again she could be faking it.

"Jinx, seriously you seem happier. It's nice to see a smile instead of the _I hate everyone and everything_ look on your face for once."

"How original Mr West," she said before she took her seat in our class. I could see her smile to her self again, and it was kinda cute. I took my seat and I just remembered, last week Linda had moved to come sit next to me, and it was so awkward.

Five minutes later she came, and sat down next to me without saying a word. I proceeded to get my stuff out, when she turned to look at me.

"Wally can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Of course not." I said, confused on why she would bring that up.

"Good because you were kinda giving me the vibes that you did."

"Linda, I could never hate you."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and saw her smile, which was another good thing to see. I don't care if Linda and I aren't ' _a thing'_ anymore, I just want to see her happy. She deserves someone who could like her as much as she likes them because she is, unlike what she seems, caring.

"So we don't have to be awkward right?"

"No," I smiled.

"Good. Because when I moved next to you I just wanted to clear everything up and just sort everything out."

I didn't know how to reply, I don't know why she was suddenly speaking to me. "Yeah." I politely agreed and started copying some notes off of the white board. Victor was next to me on the other side, who had heard all this conversation and occasionally sent me worried looks which I just brushed off. Victor and I had started to become closer and I liked it that way. I still just can't wait for this day to be over though.


	19. Less Chance

**Chapter 19**

 **Jinx POV**

Something felt different, it almost felt good. I could tell I would be in a much happier mood and I had a big smile across my face which is very rare. Which means it won't last. I walked to English with Wally and then took a seat in my space. After the teacher finished explaing, she assigned us some work to do, but I had just gotten a notification on my phone, it was from one of those apps.

It was called ' _Honest Answers'_ and it was one of those anonymous things where people could send you opinions and what they think of you. I had gotten quite a lot, 9 actually, which was 8 more than I was expecting to get. I read through them again before reading my latest one.

 _Your really pretty_

I smiled, I don't know who wrote these,

 _You seem intriguing and you're quite mysterious._

 _We should talk more._

 _I see you around school._

 _Your nice only when you want to be. But you can be kind of a b*_

 _Would love to get to know you better._

 _You seem really lonely._

 _You only hang around with one person, what a loser._

Those two were really upsetting, I remember them hitting my heart, and all I could do was just stare in the mirror and think about how much of a loser I actually am, unable to make friends or do anything right.

I hadn't read my latest one yet, again it was a hate one.

 _Your a freak. You are the least popular of your friends but I guess your low-key a tiny bit pretty, but whatever, I don't like you._

What a wimp. This made me angry and sad at the same time. I just felt my hands go really sweaty and I had to breathe deeper. No doubt people were starting to look at me now. I tried to reason with myself but I just fell into another stroke of self hate and self-pity. I wanted everyone to like me. The worst thing is that I could feel myself becoming more distant with Terra now. It's true. I felt lonely. No one understands me. I was frustrated, frustrated enough to rip my ugly pink hair out of my pale scalp that's for sure! Now I wonder why I even downloaded the stupid app in the first place. It sucked. I knew I would get hate ones, why was I expecting to get any messages which were compliments? I admit in the beginning I felt proud that people were calling me pretty but then the hate ones came. Oh I should never have downloaded it. I feel like utter crap once again. Useless.

"Jinx!" The teacher snapped.

"Huh, what?" I said, taken away from my thoughts and looking around trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Would you repeat what I have just said?" She sternly asked, eyeing me.

"Um.." I thought, I looked around to see if any of these idiots would mind giving me the answers but they obviously didn't want to. "I don't know," I sighed.

The whole class started laughing, how embarrassing.

"This is what happens when you don't listen." And then she continued teaching the rest of her boring class. I just dazed out of the window, waiting for this lesson to end.

I found Terra at break, but I decided not to approach her as she was with two new people who I didn't know, although the I ha seen them around. I would go up to her and say hi but I've just felt that we have become more distant lately, we don't speak as much as we used to and now I fear she doesn't like me, but I don't know what I've done wrong. We did have an argument a couple months ago, maybe 3 months ago? Where she blamed me for doing something and I tried to remain calm but had enough, but we did recover from it- Although I guess sometimes I can do stuff to annoy her, but I don't mean to. If I don't have her I don't have anyone, she came up to me first and we've been friends since the beginning of this year, and now it's almost the end of this year. I just don't want to lose her. I looked around the cafeteria for some other people to sit with, and I just came and sat with some people who smile at me in the corridors and in classes, obviously I politely asked them if anyone was sitting in the empty seat, and they invited me to sit with them. However I felt like such a third wheeler, isolated and alone. The two were best friends for goodness sake and I just felt like such a tag along. I miss Terra.

"Guys I need to go to the bathroom," I lied so I could get away. I was thinking of going to the library anyway. When I left nothing had changed, it seems like they didn't even notice by absence. I was invisible. And I hated it.

I went to the library, got some homework done and printed, it was extremely boring. Chasity still needed to talk to me and I wasn't sure if I wanted to listen. I can't be bitter all of the time I guess, sometimes I have to learn to forgive and forget. I walked out of the library with about 10 more minutes to walk around school like a loner, because whenever I don't have fun time decides to slow down.


	20. New Friends (08-25 20:05:30)

**A/N: as you guys can tell I'm trying to get a lot of my chapters published, mostly because I'm going on a holiday in 2 days (IA) and I'm quite excited. I still want to update this so I am. I'm trying to think of some storyline ideas but writers block lol. Also I'm gunna do this chapter in Chasitys point of view because it's time for a change hahaha.**

 **Chapter 20 (wow already!)**

 **Chasitys POV**

I finally got Jinx to speak to me, which means I needed to go back to her school so I could see her. She's still annoyed at me even though I haven't done anything wrong and she's just holding a grudge against me and going over one tiny mistake I made when I was young but everyone makes mistakes, even her so I don't know why she's blaming me.

Their school was tall, bigger than all the other schools I've been in and it looked historic. As I was admiring the school and wasn't watching where I was going, I bumped into someone, or well three people. I looked up at the guys who looked like they were around my age and they eyed me weirdly.

Two of them had red or maybe orange hair, but one of the red-heads had freckles and deep, blue, ocean eyes which were sort of enchanting. We locked eyes and it was awkward so I had to quickly bring my gaze back down. The other had dark hair, I'd say black, and he raised an eyebrow, but they all seemed to be judging me. I felt intimidated.

"Um sorry." I coughed, and was going to head on my way, until one of the red heads stopped me.

"I've never seen you. Are you new here?" He asked, examining me.

"Well, lets just say I'm more of a visitor." I said as confidently as I could,

"Oh cool, well anyway, I'm Roy. That's Wally and that's Dick." The same boy said, who's name I now knew was Roy.

 _"Dick_?" I asked, trying my hardest not to laugh but it was obvious I was about to snicker.

"It's short for Richard." He said annoyingly.

"Oh."

"So what's your name?" He asked, more calmly.

"Chasity." I said before walking off. I hope I didn't make too much of a first impression and even I did, I hope it was for the right reasons. I looked back and saw the three boys staring at me, Wally and Roy grinning.

I was still staring in awe at the massive posters hung up in this school. I stopped and paused to admire them,

"Everything okay?" A boy behind me said,

"Huh?" I jumped, confused,

"Do you need any help?" He laughed, i shaked my head, "well I don't blame ya, those posters are quite interesting aren't they?" He joked. "Especially, that one right there explaining the law of newton. Oh how interesting!" He sarcastically stated.

"Yeah totally," I laughed.

"So, I'm Wally."

"Yeah I know, I literally just met you 20 minutes ago. I'm Chasity,"

"Oh yeah, the _'visitor'"_

"Yeah,yeah." I chuckled.

The bell rang and many people flooded into the corridors, and I thought I saw some bubblegum pink hair somewhere between the crowd, but on its own.

"Jinx!" I remembered, gasping out loud and trying to chase after her. I finally caught up, but before i said anything I turned around to see Wallys confused reaction. He just brushed it off and walked away to one of his other friends.

I tapped Jinx on the shoulder and smiled,

"Hey!" I said smiling,

"Chasity? You're here so.. early?" She looked at me weirdly,

"I didn't know there was a time I was supposed tonne here by." I replied,

"Oh it doesn't matter, but uh, i would prefer if we discussed everything in more of a private location." She said, pointing out the crowded hallway,

"Right," I said sheepishly.

"How about the library?" She suggested,

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah the library's good."

As we were walking to the library I couldn't stop staring at Jinx, she was different from when we were kids, but still the same in many aspects.

"Hey Jinx, was it hard to come to this school? I mean, none of our other ones have been this .. y'know .. big?" I asked,

"At the beginning, but I got used to it. I mean thanks to this guy named Victor and this other girl called Terra. She's been my bestfriend here."

"Victor, huh?" I teased, followed by a slight elbow judge.

"It's nothing like that," she replied but I could see her blush a little.

"Whatever you say." I smiled. A few moments later I carried on, "have you ever had a boyfriend here?"

"Huh?" She asked, tooken by surprise,

"Really Jinx? You know what a boyfriend is. You used to be really popular and you used to be so intimidating and a heartbreaker, I think you've changed."

"You think _I've changed?" She scoffed, surprised by my accusation._

"What's that supposed to mean?" I wondered, but I knew what she was doing, I mean the way she put the emphasis on the words said it all.

"Never mind."

"So you didn't answer my question,"

"Which one?"

"Have you had any boyfriends?

"Why?" She asked me, I didn't reply but she finally answered my question. "Nothing serious, just a few here and there."

"Oh cause I met these three guys before I saw y-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," She cut me off. "Look we're here, so say what you want to say and don't repeat anything or lie. You're lucky I'm giving you this chance."

"Hm, that is something I was wondering, why are you giving me this chance?" I asked, sitting down next Jinx who had just sat down 2 seconds before me.

"I don't know. I've been feeling lonley or empty inside recently and I don't know why, I thought it was you and that I secretly miss you-" I smiled at the thought of her missing me, I missed her too! "So I'm just checking if it is you, plus I just want to clear things up. Although we should not be as close as we were before. I don't trust you." She finished.

I sighed, "okay.."


	21. Hey

**Chapter 21**

 **Jinx POV**

"So I said, okay do what you want!" Terra finished explaing, midway through chuckles. I tilted my head back in laughter.

"No way," we both couldn't stop laughing at the joke she was telling. It felt nice to feel our bond again, as I smiled to my self , Victor came and sat next to us.

"What are you guys laughing about?" He smiled, almost in a teasing way.

"Nothing, mr alone, where's all your friends at?" I replied, if you didn't know me, you'd think that I was being mean and a bully but luckily Victor did know I was joking and he smiled and replied.

"Well Garfields right over there actually, he didn't wanna come because of .. you know." He said, awkwardly,

The whole mood changed and had now turned serious. You could practically see and feel the tension and Terras face changed from a smile into a serious expression.

"Anyway.." Victor said, trying to change the subject, but I wasn't listening or focusing on him, I was instead looking at Terra who accidentally locked eyes with Garfield for a second, but then Garfield immediately turned away. I felt bad for Terra. I can't imagine how she feels.

I cleared my throat and despite not knowing what Victor said I said yeah,

"You're saying yeah when I asked you what you have next period?" His eyes were closer together now and I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh," I said shaking my head, after that Terra seemed like she was going to walk off but before she did, she whispered something in my ear.

" _I think I'm gunna go talk to Garfield."_

I was surprised, mainly because she told me she would never speak to him, but I'm not judging her. "Okay, what are you gunna say? And tell me evertrhing when you're back." She smiled and walked off to the direction of him, Victors eyes followed her.

"I guess it's just me and you now," I sighed,

"I guess."

Before I knew it, I had science, which I hated here. I used to love it but in this school it's so boring, especially with my teacher and the class, what's worse is I have no friends in this class which means when we have to get into groups or pairs I'm always the last one, which sucks but like I said before, I don't like any of these people.

I walk into my class, and I was just about to take my seat, but I saw there was someone sitting on it.

"Hey, you're in my seat," I said to the guy, who was reading a book which he seemed interested in.

"So? It doesn't have your name written on it," he replied.

I scoffed, "I always sit here. So move."

"You can't make me."

"What are you? In primary school?"I laughed. I was tempted to drag him and move him by myself, but then I'd get in trouble, so verbal gestures were my next best thing.

"Fine." He muttered, and aggressively took his stuff and moved to the seat a few rows back which was empty. I smiled to my self.

"You're a bit harsh don't you think?" A guy behind me said, I turned around to see it was Wally.

"No, I don't think so."

"Jinx, you're new but being rude to people like him won't do you any good."

"People like him?" I asked, What's his name?"

"Um.. I don't know," he sheepishly replied.

"Exactly."

"Besides you might not be the new girl for much longer, I think there's another one joining."

"Huh? Who? What gives you that idea?"

"Well I don't know if she's joining or not, but she was a visitor a few days back,"

A few days back? That's when Chasity came here!

"What's her name?" I asked.

"I think it was.. Cheshire? Chasity? Something like that." I was so confused, how does wally know who Cheshire is? What if they met? I mean, I don't know why I'm worrying so much about this, it's just that.. UGH I don't know!

"Oh. How do you know?" I replied, calmly- nothing like what was going on in my head.

"I saw her a few days ago, she claimed she was a visitor."

"Wh-Did she start conversation with you.. or?"

"Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering."

"No, she bumped into speedy and apologised, and then speedy introduced me Dick and himself to her."

"Oh."

"And then I saw her afterwards , she was talking about how she was here to see someone, I thought it was the head master.. but then, I thought she said your name."

"M-my name?" I nervously laughed, trying to throw him off. I don't want pieces of my life showing up here in school.

"Yeah and then she ran off after you."

"D-did she? No that's not me." I tried convincing him.

"Whatever you say." He replied as he sat back in his seat and started talking to Speedy. I sighed and waited for the teacher to come.

Today I knew that I wanted to FaceTime Seymour and the guys and give them status on me and Chasity, seeing as we are sort of friends now. And it has also been a long time since when I last spoke to them. Gizmo does though keep me updated on his tech achievements, which I find sweet. He's like a little brother to me. Family.


	22. Compromise?

**Chapter 22**

 **Jinxs POV**

"Bleugh, I hate having a cold." I explained, before feeling a sneeze coming.

"Happens to the best of us," Wally joked,

"Oh really? So I'm guessing it never happens to you then?"

"You're so funny." He said in a monotone, before rolling his eyes

"I know." I proudly accepted, even though he was being sarcastic. "So did you do the history homework or did you ' _forget'_ again." I mocked.

"Actually," he said gleely, "I did." He pulled out a sheet of paper with words written on.

"Hm West, I'm impressed." Only after I said it, did I notice that rhyme. "I hate the classes this year." I sighed,

"Why? You should feel blessed that I'm in them."

"All the more reason to hate."

"You must have the words confused."

"That's pretty unlikely,"

"But still possible."

"Oh shut up West."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"How come you get to call me by my last name and I don't even get to know yours?"

"It's all in the charm of being the mysterious one." I grinned,

"Mhmm.." he then noticed his friend come into the room, "I'll be right back." He said before getting up and going to his friend.

"Finally you left(!)", I then got out my books I needed for this class. Another school year another stationary shopping trip, which is the only part I like about going back to school.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "got a minute?" I turned to find it was Linda, huh I kinda forgot she existed for a minute.

"Actually no." I stated but she gave me that look. "What is it?" I annoyingly replied, I don't know where me and her stand to be honest.

"So, how close are you and Wally?"

"Again? Seriously? Linda it's been a year since your break up, quit the jealous ex-girlfriend act and _get over it!_

"Would you be able to get me breaking your face in a year?" She tried to intimidate me but it was a pathetic attempt, I could almost laugh.

"Wow. That has to be the worst comeback and threat I have ever received."

She scowled at me, "Just cause now you've been here for a longer time, doesn't mean you own the school. Think again Jinx. I do, and there's no way you're going to over throw me." She attempted to laugh and then strutted away. I rolled my eyes again. The girl really annoys me.

"Wow." I muttered.

I scanned the class for any other people I speak to, I looked for Raven, Cyborg, Terra and even _Roy and Dick,_ but the only people in this class that I knew was Wally and unfortunately Linda, oh and a couple of guys I had in my English class last year.

Wally and Linda seemed to have their own friends, well what do you expect from two of the most popular people at the school? _I should really be more social,_ I thought to my self as Wally walked back in and returned to his assigned seat.

I turned to check the time, and the teacher was already 5 minutes late on her first lesson. Embarrassing and unprofessional.

She walked in shaking her head and kissing her teeth, "hm this doesn't look right," she spoke as she examined the class. "Right. I'm going to have to make a few adjustments," she said, whilst fiddling with stuff on her computer. She then waited two seconds before saying "And done! Everyone go to their new assigned seats please." The whole class grounded, including me. I liked where I sat. Near the back, in the corner and away from everyone else. I looked up at the board to check my new seat and found out I was next to..

No way.

 _Linda?!_

This is going to be long term.

She wasn't to pleased with sitting next to me either, her face scrunched up a bit more and she shot me a dirty look, then she turned around to Wally and gave him the sweetest look ever, it was obvious she was trying to win him over, but it won't work because they are just friends. And I don't even understand why Linda only gets jealous of me, there are millions of girls who actually like wally and would die to go out with him, but still Linda only picks on me. Huh, maybe it's because I'm the only girl (and Terra) that is not scared by her and that she can not intimadate.

As soon as Linda ungracefully plopped down next to me I knew I had to speak to her, tiger snd sort stuff out because I am tired of being in a position where she just hates me for no reason, I'm sure with time I can learn to stand her but she just isn't willing to compromise.

Before I could even speak, Linda already tried to start another argument. "Well, look who I'm stuck with," I knew that I wasn't going to carry on with her argument.

"Why do you hate me?"

"What?" Is guessing my question took her by surprise seeing as we have never discussed this and she was probably looking for another response. I decided to repeat my question.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I heard you the first time."

"Then answer it."

"Who said I hate you?"

"Ever since I got here you have been constantly putting me down and embarrassing me in front of everyone, not to mention you approaching me at completely random times when I'm on my own and threatening me, oh yeah and let's not forget to mention the part when you repeatedly tell me that you don't like me?"

"Because, your like a bad luck charm. You come in and you think you own the place,"

"You and I both know that's not true." I sighed, "listen, I'm just saying that this is pointless and petty, and I don't have energy and time for it, and so if we have to sit next to each other every week I don't wanna be enemies while we do it."

She looked at me, and then ignored my offer.

"Can you at least think about it?" Again, no response. "Whatever," I muttered and continued with my work as I felt her look at me.


	23. Old Friends

**Chapter 23**

"Hey you coming to the game tonight?"

"Depends, who's playing?"

"Oh, you know- Dick,Roy,Wally, I think Garfield is coming as well but I don't know, he said he'd hear back from coach today, some other guys you probably won't know are going to play and also.. me." Victor replied as we made our way to English.

"Hm, I don't know, I mean Terra won't be able to come cause she has this thing and I'm not going alone."

"So what if Terra isn't coming? Raven and Starfire will be there, and you can call Chasity if you want. It'll give you a chance to get closer to Star and Raven and to help Chasity make new friends."

"Chasity is not moving here, she doesn't need to make 'new friends'." I stated, a bit angrily. "And besides who told you about her anyway?" I questioned.

"You know, word travels fast around here." I agreed with him, I wouldn't be surpisred if the whole school knew about the mysterious purple haired beauty with enchanting eyes. I sighed.

"I'll think about it, but I don't think Chasity will want to come." I lied. Of course Chasity will want to come, but I'm not going to ask her just so she can show up here and steal the hearts of all the boys and suck in the popularity and leave me alone. _No way._

"Is Linda gunna be there?" I asked,

"Probably, she is a cheer leader. Why?"

"She doesn't like me."

"How can anyone _not_ like you?" He joked,

"She clearly doesn't." We made out way into English and the one hour of the class I had seemed like forever. It was somewhat the same class as last year but it changed a few people around aswell.

I sat right at back again, where I feel comfortable and got out my phone.

 _Hey Guys! How's it going?_

I texted on our HIVE groupchat, almost instantly, I got a reply back,

 _Hey Jinx, school started today and it was so boring, we just learnt the same old- and the teachers are even worse now than they were when you were here._ Mammoth replied. I read it, but I needed to reply to it later just invade the teacher comes.

I remembered when The Hive Five and I used to make fun of our teachers, and I remeber there was this one time we had a teacher named Madame Rouge, who I absolutely adored, but they all hated her- well apart from Seymour. I miss my old school, but I know if I move back then I will miss this one too.

Class went by quickly, and before I knew it school ended. Victor caught up with me after school and we started walking, "So have you decided, you coming?"

I thought for a moment. I guess it wouldn't hurt to come, and I'll just be bored if I don't come. I have nothing to do anyway.

"Yeah, probably." I smiled,

"Alright, cool." He then left me and I started waking back home.

When I reached in my apartment I flung my bag to my sofa and just lied down. I was so tired, although some lessons went quickly, the day just seemed to drag on and on and the fact that something felt weird did not help, but I do think I know what it is. I picked up my phone from beside me and went to contacts. I scrolled down to the letter C, my hand hovering above the call sign. I decided to trust my gut instinct and do it, but if I regret it and something goes wrong then I will be the only one blame. I called her, and as the bell started ringing, I started to wonder if I made a mistake. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Jinx?" Chasity sounded confused,

"Yeah it's me."

"Wow, I never thought the day would come when you would call me first," I could tell she was excited. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing actually, um, I just wondering.. can I ask you for a favour?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Well you see, do you have plans for tonight? Cause if you don't, my school is playing a football game and cause Terra can't come and she's busy and everything.. I was wondering.. um.." I hesitated.

"If I could come with you?"

"Yeah, basically." I sighed,

"Jinx.." She paused, "I would love to!" She followed happily with afterwards. "We can do exactly we used to do! Make it like all times!"

I smiled remembering the old games at hive, "Yeah, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye,"

Wow I didn't think I could ever admit it, I was actually excited to see the game now! Maybe it was because I was going with an old friend again, and seeing as she was in the city, we could hang out a bit more. After our talk a few months ago and then us suddenly losing connection again, I realised that I actually missed her. It's hard to lose a bestfriend. To me a bestfriend break up is probably worse than a boyfriend break up, and I'm sure Terra agrees. Not having your bestfriend around makes you feel so lonely. And I hate that feeling.

I went to the mirror and picked up a hair tie, today was definitely a bad hair day so I decided to put my hair in a bun. I texted Chasity some details about the game, like what time it is. I guess it won't affect me if Chasity makes some friends at this school, so maybe if she does move here, which I still don't want her to, she won't have to go through the trouble to make them again.

The game started in one hour, which meant I had half an hour before getting ready.


	24. Ball throw

**Chapter 24**

"Wow we're late!" I said, checking the time before rushing Chasity into the car.

"Woahhh, easy there Jinx, how long does it take to get to your school from your house?"

"It's not a house, it's an apartment. And it doesn't take that long- but I'm pretty sure the games already started."

"Then we'll have to be fashionably late."

I smiled in return,

I sped as quickly as I could to the school, "Everyone's going to look at us while we shuffle to find and then get to our seats."

"Calm down, we're here."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I'm not dumb and I can see the signs." She then pointed obliviously to a massive one that said the name of our school, I sheepishly smiled and then did a nervous giggle.

"You've already been here so there's no need for a tour."

"Correction, I've only been to the inside of your school where I wondered around aimlessly, and I'm pretty sure your school has the games outside. Anyway when I was inside, I saw these three guys,"

"Yeah, I know, Wally already told me."

"He did huh? Which one was he again, one of the reddies right?"

"Yup, and never say reddies again, it just sounds weird," I laughed.

We made our way to our seats, after a lot of shuffling, like I had guessed, our seats were next to Raven and Starfire.

"Jinx!" Starfire called out waving,

"Raven! Star!" I said as me and Chasity walked towards them, obviously Chasity didn't know them so I had to introduce them to each other and as usual Starfire was really keen and eager to become friends with Chasity.

I sat next to Raven with Chasity on the other side, but Chasity and Starfire couldn't stop speaking right in front of our faces so I volunteered to move so that Star could be next to Chasity, and she agreed. Now I was next to a stranger and Raven which means that I don't have a chance to speak to anyone, considering how Raven rarely speaks. She sort of reminds me of Kyd Wykkyd in a way.

"So.. um, Starfire and Chasity seem to be getting along pretty well, huh?" I tried to start conversation with Raven, she turned to look at me and muttered the word _'yeah'_.

It's not that me and Raven aren't friends, I mean it's not like she hates me or anything, because we have had close conversations before, infact I think we had one 3 months ago. It's just that Raven likes to keep to herself and I don't blame her. Just cause Terra and Raven aren't friends doesn't mean I have to not be friends wth her.

"I'm gunna go get a drink, anyone want anything?" I heard Chasity ask as it was half time and they started selling stuff around,

"I'll come with you!" I volunteered, because I hated being stuck in my seat with a bunch of people around me that I don't even know.

"So, liking the game so far?" I asked Chasity when we walked a bit further.

"Yeah, its really good! Although your friend star really likes commenting on it," she laughed.

"Yeah, she's just excited." I agreed, smiling.

"Jinx!" A voice behind me echoed, I turned around to see Victor, with a bottle of water in his hand.

"Oh hey Victor!" I smiled, "This is, um, Chasity."

They both shook hands and Chasity gave a smile,

"Hm, it's nice to meet you," he said,

"Yeah you too, the game is really good right now!"

"Oh really?" He chuckled,

I was _literally_ standing in the middle of their conversation and so I was feeling a bit awkward so I tried to change the subject. "Me and Chasity were just on our way to get some drinks and stuff,"

"Oh don't let me stop you," he smiled as he moved out of our way, Chasity flashed him a small smile as we walked on.

"He's kinda cute," she admitted, eyeing me.

I blushed, but was trying to remain serious, "mhm."

"Are you n him like really close orr?"

"Huh? I mean we talk sometimes.." the question took me by surprise,

"Are you closer to him than Gizmo? Or Seymour?"

"Wha-Of course not!" I don't know why she suggested that but it's not true. They are the only family I have and the only ones I need. "Oh look we're here," I commented, trying to change the subject.

There was a line going on and I front of us was this black haired girl with hair down to her shoulders, she was standing with some guy that kept turning around and giving me and Chasity a weird look.

"Ew," i whispered to her, and we both started laughing. "This que is taking forever, shall we just go back?"

"And return empty handed, no way!" Chasity exclaimed,

"That's the spirit," a familiar voice said behind us,

"Wally?" I turned around confused as to why he has the time to be standing here when the game is going to start soon. I spoke my thoughts and was expecting a dumb witted answer, which I got. But half way through he changed the subject to Chasity.

"Hey aren't you that girl, uh.. " he seemed to have forgotten her name, "Ch... Chasity?"

"Yeah, that's me," she laughed, brushing off the confusion. Wow I wish Linda was here to see this, actually knowing her she probably is here.

"Anyway Jinx, I had no idea you were coming, didn't really take you for the school spirt type,"

"I'm not, I was forced to come, so I decided to ask Chasity if she wanted to come with me, seeing as she liked the school last time."

"I think I like it more than she does," she added, I had to force my self to laugh or it would look rude, and Chasity and I only just started being ' _friends'_ again.

After our turn had come and we finally got some drinks and food, Chasity said goodbye and wished good luck to wally while I just stood there, awkwardly waiting again, like a duck.


	25. Stealer

**Chapter 25**

"Where's Chasity?" Starfire asked with a mouth full of pop corn,

"I don't know, I thought she told you where she was going." I replied, looking around for her.

"Maybe she's gone to the toilets or something," Raven spoke, wow she barley spoke at all today so it was kinda refreshing to hear her talk. The game had ended, and of course our school won and the whole crowd went wild, which was both damaging to my ears but fun to witness, Raven would only agree to one part of that sentence.

"There she is! With Dick and Wally and Roy and Victor, and I think that's Garfield," Starfire said, almost scanning them,

Ravens head (unnoticeably) jilted more up when she heard the mention of Garfields name, and she suggested going over to them, but I know she only wanted to go cause of Garfield. It was obvious.

As we approached them I could hear laughter, mainly Chasitys, going through the air, but the funny thing is that it was almost haunting.

"No way!" I could hear say, she finally noticed us and gave me a big smile that for some reason, I wished I could rub it right off, "hey guys!"

"Hey!" Starfire said, before going the large circle that was being made right now.

Raven awkwardly went over to Garfield, who was blushing at the sight of her, Starfire was standing near Dick and Chasity was just bang in the middle with everyone praising her and laughing at her jokes and stories.

"Chasity, what time do you need to go to your thing?" I asked through gritted teeth. giving her the look which read ' _we need to get out of here',_ she either failed to interpret that look or ignored it, as she just gave a stale response saying "what thing?" And carried on to her talking.

I rolled my eyes and tried to find a seat so I could sit down. Luckily there was many, so I sat and pulled my phone out, ready to text the hive 5 about this night, when I heard Linda telling her friends to leave her alone with me for a second, and then I heard her 2 inch heels coming towards me, I stood up and faced her.

"What do you want, now?" I rolled my eyes,

"I didn't expect you to be here,"She slyly remarked, I ignored her comment but she decided to make another one. "I also didn't know that you would bring someone, who your friend? And why aren't you with her?"

I clenched my teeth, "Her name is Chasity. And I don't have to be with her all the time." I stated,

"Hm, Chasity. What a pretty name. Just like her, I mean she is gorgeous." She broke off into a train of thought, "The boys certainly seem to think so," she pointed as I gazed at her getting all the attention from the jaw dropped boys and her twirling a strand of hair.

"Did you come here just to torment me,"

She over-dramatically gasped, "I would never, but now you know how it feels,"

"How what feels? I don't feel anything."

"Puh-lease, I saw you on your phone, and only losers go on their phone texting their nobody friends whilst everyone else is having fun,"

"I don't like social interaction," I said, lining up our faces together and staring into her eyes, which were already pretty, but the amount of mascara she had made them look less approachable.

"Mhm, sure."

I scoffed and put my phone away,

"Why are you paying so much attention to her anyway?"

"I'm not, it's just that she seems to stand out a lot, even more than you with your pink hair."

"Linda, I've only known you for a year and a half, and I know we haven't been on the best terms, ever- really. But what I am proposing Is that we just become mutual." I said, changing the subject

"Hm, i won't lose any sleep over _that proposal_ "

"You know what I mean and anyway, Why do you hate me?"

"Huh, I'm getting a sense of deja vu here."

I rolled my eyes, again.

"And Who says I do? And don't lie you feel intimated by that girl," She winked, before strutting off back to her posse of cheerleader friends.

"I do not," I whispered under my breath. I walked back to them, but I was clearly unnoticed. I went to Chasity and whispered, "Listen Chasity, Gizmo called and something's going on," I lied, "I'm going home now, are you gunna come with me, orr?"

"Nah it's okay, I'll just grab a ride, should I come back to yours afterwards?"

"Um, no. Not tonight sorry."

"No big deal, I'll speak to you tomorrow, love you," she smiled a sickening smile,

"Yeah," I muttered as she pulled me into a hug that was one sided. "Bye,"

"Bye!" She replied, before continuing to take to the guys, who were all over her. Before I left, I saw Linda one more time, and she waved, sarcastically of course. What a long days it been.

Just as I was about to call my uber, I got an incoming call on my phone, but it wasn't displaying the name of the caller,

"Hello..?" I asked, I was well aware that this could be a prank call, but I've never received a prank phone call before. It could also be Linda but she doesn't have my phone number. I ended the phone call and proceeded to carry on, not thinking much of the strange eerieness to it.

When I got home, I couldn't wait to snuggle in bed with this new book I was reading- and I had more fun doing that than I had at the game. I don't even know if Chasitys home yet, I mean people were supposed to start leaving the school nearly 20 minutes ago, I just don't know who can give her a ride. I called up Chasity, and of course in the first time she didn't reply, but then this time she called.


	26. Charming

**Chapter 26**

"I hope you weren't waiting too long," I told Terra as I jumped into her car. It was a hot day today. I was boiling.

"No, course not." She said with a smile.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinkin about the shops, I need to pick up a few things anyway,"

"Okay, cool. I'll come."

She started driving to the mall where we first bonded, memories in my head started flashing. The day was filled with ' _do you remeber'_ s and constant fits of laughing. I guess Terra was something in my life I was lucky for.

"So um.. I spoke to Garfield," she shyly comfesssd,

I excitedly gasped, "Ooohh, what did you say!"

"He was just telling me about the game and stuff,"

"Oh, who spoke to who?"

"He spoke to me first."

"Was it awkward?"

"Luckily, no. I think we're friends now." She did a small sigh, "Do you think him and Raven are going out."

"No, even if they are- you'll find someone better." I comforted her with a re assuring smile. Even though I knew that Garfield and Raven had the most obvious crush on each other- I didn't say anything.

"So how's everything with you?"

"Same log, same old." I replied, rolling my eyes but smiling. "It's getting quite boring,"

"I guess you better spice things up," Terra added, with a wink. "Anyway boring isn't always bad."

"True, I hate change." We continued walking, making our way in and out of shops while doing that. I was beginning to feel a bit tired.

"Hey listen, Terra, I'm gunna go sit over there," I said, pointing to the nearest bench. I was walking normally when suddenly some idiot decided to bump into me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I spoke, befitting looking up. Weirdly, we both looked up at the same time and he game me a smile,

"Sorry." He replied, and was about to carry on walking.

"It's-it's okay, I'm sure it wasn't your fault anyway." I awkwardly replied.

The guy had black hair and some sort of olive complexion, however his eyes were green and enchanting. I don't want to sound like a love sock puppy (because they make me sick) but something felt different.. almost nice.

I smiled to my self,

"What are you smiling at?" He snickered,

"Wouldn't you like to know." I teasingly replied.

"Hey, I'm Chris." He seemed awfully polite, and he just came across as charasmatic- he seems like such a dream, so there's probably a catch.

"I'm-uh..." I pondered if I should tell him my name, or not because it may scare him away. I came to the desicion that I should, "I'm Jinx." I smiled,

"Nice name," he winked and I could feel a blush coming on, then I got a text message alert, it was from Terra?

 _Get his number, he's cute and looks our age :P_

I turned around to see her looking at me and I could just imagine her giving me a thumbs up. I laughed to my self. "So um do you go to school in jump city high?"

"No actually, I came here on a holiday,"

"Oh really? How long for?"

"2 or 3 months, it can become longer, if I like it here,"

"Oh, that's a long holiday" I laughed. He let out a laugh in return, "it's a shame, I was hoping to get to know you."

"Oh really?" His eyes widened and he gave me some what of a flirty smile, "I would like to get to know you too."

I awkwardly laughed, "um I'm gunna go back to my friend over there." I said pointing at Terra.

"Oh, um.. do you mind if I get your number first?"

"M-my number?" I asked, I wasn't aware how I was sounding like an absolute idiot,

"Yeah, you do have a phone don't you?"

"Of-of course(!)" I sheepishly replied, I then handed over my phone and he took my number. He gave it back and I went back to Terra (fast walking) and she was basically squealing.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you just got that guys number!" She excitedly stated,

"Calm down Terra, he probably won't call."

"He will, plus he's a looker aswell." She said eyeing him, "anyway now that you got yourself a man-"

"I have not. Nothings official." I cut in between, she cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, now that you have yourself a man I think it's time I need to get one."

"But I thought you said you were speaking to beast boys again?"

"Yeah- as friends. Nothings going to happen." She replied, looking around the mall. "There's no one here," She sulked, still trying to find a guy to flirt with.

"Ooh! How about that one?" I asked, pointing to guy who had just left a smoothie shop with one in his hand, drinking carelessly.

"No, I think I've seen him around school before."

"So?"

"So, I hate the guys at our school," she reminded me,

"Figures." I replied, still trying to look for someone.

"Maybe I just have to wait for fate decide."

"Maybe.." then a guy, who was tall and built nicely walked past us. I pushed Terra forward, "fates decided!"

"Well fate doesn't have to tell me twice," she told me as she looked him up and down before going after him, in a subtle manner. I smiled at my friend, who's blonde hair looked golden because of the sun that was shining down on her. She is so cute and deserves all the happiness in the world. Any man or woman would be an idiot to hate her and I guess I never realised how lucky I am to have her in my life, more importantly as a bestfriend.


	27. Another

**Chapter 27**

"Hey, so um basically this girl at my school, she's having a party and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me? Terra is going with Damon, who as a coincidence, turned out to be your best friend. I mean what are the odds?" I asked Chris (the guy that I met at the mall. We had been on a few dates previously and they have been successful, it feels too good to be true.)

"I'd love to! And with the whole Damon thing, yeah it really is a big coincidence," he replied. Damon is the guy that Terra met, who's equally as gorgeous as Chris. Now I that I think about it, I do sound like a love sick puppy, and I sure don't like it.

"So um how much longer are you here for?"

"I don't know, it depends, my grandma lives here anyway so I do tend to come here a lot and stay for a long time."

"Okay, cool." I smiled,

The bell rang, which meant I had to end this conversation and go to history, which I missed for the past weeks because of inset days and so on.

"That was the bell, I gotta go! Bye," I said, before hanging up.

Only when I entered the class did I remember that I was sitting next to Linda, who I haven't seen since the game. Come to think of it, I don't where she's been. I haven't spoken to Chasity since the game either, I hope she doesn't think I'm annoyed at her, I have no right to be. I think I over reacted and that what I felt was just out of impulse and because I felt everyone loved her and not me, but that isn't the case. Maybe the emptiness is my heart is slowly being filled, and maybe I like the feeling.

Linda walked in all sassy, as usual, and plopped down next to me.

"So are you going to the party?" She asked me while taking out her stuff, not even looking me in eye.

"Why, are you?"

"Of course. Who isn't. Anyway, if you do come bring your friend, Chasity- the boys seemed to love her."

"They're still talking about her?"

"She's a legend,"

"Well I'm afraid she can't come anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because you're only allowed to one bring one extra person."

"Oh and who are you bringing? One of your stuoid friends from home?" She mocked me always bringing them up.

"Um no actually, I'm going with someone I met here."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Like I believe you," she scoffed.

"Okay Linda. If you want Chasity to be there so badly why don't you invite her?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "who said I want her there?"

"Well I mean you are making it kind of obvious- don't you think?"

"No, I don't think."

"I know you don't," I laughed at my joke but she obviously didn't get it.

"So what's his name?"

"I never even said it was a he." I replied back, "so who are you bringing?"

"I don't have to bring anyone. Everyone I know is cool enough to get an invite of their own," she proudly told me, like she wanted a trophy for it or something.

"That's great for you." I ended our conversation and started taking notes.

Our teacher wasn't very smart so I already knew I wasn't going to learn anything this year, especially with sitting next to Linda.

I still remeber the first social I went to at this school, it was the beginning of the year party, it was He last time I saw everyone at home. I should really plan to see them again and I would love to catch up with them. I don't know if I want to tell Seymour about Chris though, our relationship is complicated.

"What do you always think about?" Linda asked, staring at me in a weird manner and bringing me out of my train of thought.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're always staring into space and like daydreaming or something."

"So..?"

"So, what do you think about?"

"Why? Are you caring about my thoughts?" I asked, playfully nudging her. I was trying to become friendly with her. This cat fight is pointless.

"Ew, no." She scoffed,

"Wow, I'm offended."

"Nice sarcasm." She (sarcastically) replied,

"Thank you." I smiled, and continued taking notes.

The teacher was continuing to talk about her personal life and stuff that wasn't even related to what we were supposed to be learning about. And all I could think about was food, I was absolutely starving.

I was so happy when the lesson ended, but the line for the cafeteria was too long, so me and Terra just decided to walk around the school.

"So did Chris say we to the party thing?"

"Yup, and I already know Damon did too."

"Mhm," she nodded, "its so weird how they're best friends."

"Yeah," I agreed,

"So um, have you found out what you're wearing yet?"

"Nope, I'm a disaster," I laughed as we linked arms and continued walking.

Another lesson until I could go home and decide everything for tomorrow. I remeber in my old school we used to have parties nearly every week, mainly cause there were so many birthdays.

I still haven't spoken to Chasity, and I don't what she's doing. The night of the game she told me that she loved her school, but would still love to come to mine more, and she told me she was actually thinking about moving. When she told me that, I didn't want her to move- but now thinking about it it won't be that bad, she's done nothing to me. I just over react.


	28. Return

**Chapter 28**

"Jinx, you look gorgeous!" Terra told me as I looked in the mirror, adjusting my dress.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely,"

"Thanks, you look amazing your self!" I replied, and I wasn't lying. She was in no doubt the prettier friend, but just because she was pretty didn't mean she wasn't smart and fun. I would kill to be like her,

"I do not," she answered, smiling. "Anyway- the taxi driver is outside."

"Okay one sec!" I said, adjusting my shoe, "all ready, let's go!"

We rushed down the stairs and outside her apartment. Sure enough, the taxi was there, and the driver was gentleman enough to open the door for us and let us in.

Terra and I were supposed to come with the boys, but we decided it would be better if we meet each other there- Damon and Chris are coming together too.

The taxi dropped us off right outside, and after paying him, we went in.

The house was massive and the music was booming- there was already a lot of people in there and it was almost like a club; drinks were being served, random people were making out with each other and you could barley hear anyone.

Since me and Terra barley knew anyone, we decided to stick together, there were the occasional "you look goods," and weird looks but that was about it.

I got a text and checked my phone. It was from Chris telling me and Terra to come outside, because they were there.

We went outside and there they were. He looked good. Ew, I'm doing that thing again.

We'd known each other for a while now and we started to get closer. He even extended his visit here for me, although he did go back to his city a few times, but he comes here frequently and I'm fine with a long distance relationship.

"Oh. My. God,"

"What?" I asked, pulling my dress down, "you hate it don't you?" I sulked,

"No, I- I love it! You look great." He stuttered and held his arm out for me to hold.

"So uh, I guess we should go inside?" I asked. Damon agreed and the four us went in.

Terra and Damon went to go get drinks, so it was just me and Chris- but before I could even say anything I felt a tap on my shoulder,

"Jinx!" Someone exclaimed. I turned around and I found out that it was actually _Chasity?_

"Chasity?" I asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just got invited," she casually answered. "Anyway, who's your friend?" She asked with intrigue.

"I'm Chris," he smiled, holding out his hand.

"Um yeah, who invited you?" I went back to our old subject of conversation. She kept avoiding the question but I was still so confused on how she got invited to a party of a school she doesn't even go. I guess it's true people can't stop talking about her, they're in love with her.

"So Chris, do you go here?" She asked, almost flirting with him. I could feel myself twitch because she was really ticking me off, and here I thought I was over the jealousy.

"No actually, um me and Jinx met at the mall a few months ago,"

"A few months? How many is that, and how come I didn't get to know?" She playfully questioned, but I knew it was deeper that that.

"My phone reset and I lost all my contacts," I lied, waiting for her to just stop stealing everyone.

"Well, um Chris- it was nice meeting you, but I have to go!" She said, shaking his hand once more and then running off to some other guy.

I sighed, "please don't tell me you're in love with her and worship her like every other guy,"

"Not a chance," he replied while smiling.

Like a second he finished saying that, Terra and Damon were back.

"They didn't have any good drinks, and I know how picky you are Jinx," Terra told me, whilst handed a cup to Chris and drinking one herself, and also Damon.

"It's okay," I laughed it off. "So uh, guess who's here?"

"Linda? I mean I kinda figured." She replied,

"No- Chasity."

"Oh," She said with a look of realisation on her face. "Um, excuse me and Jinx, I just need to speak to her for a second." She told Chris and Damon before pulling me aside. "What happened?"

"She was obviously flirting with him in front of my eyes; she was twirling her hair and doing that fake stupid laugh she always does after everything he said, even when the joke wasn't funny!"

"She's just trouble. It's better to ignore her. What did Chris say?"

"Nothing, I asked him if he was going to fall for her like every other guy and he said no,"

"Well there you go then," she tried saying, optimistically, "Anyway, we have to get back now."

When we got there Wally and a bunch of other guys were standing with Chris and Damon and they were all laughing and telling jokes.

"So I see you guys have already introduced each other(!)"

"Yeah," Chris said after he finished laughing,

"Jinx, I didn't know you had a date," Wally replied,

"Did you not hear? I told Linda and I was assuming she'd tell everyone,"

"Well she didn't tell me." Wally replied,

"So who is this famous Linda everyone keeps talking about?"

"Believe me, you don't wanna meet her," I quietly replied as I heard heels moving this way. "Speak of the devil."

" _I am_ Linda," She proudly presented. She looked Chris up and down, "And here I thought you were lying, good job." She winked,

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh nothing, so Jinx- aren't you going to introduce to me your little friend?" She teasingly asked,

"I mean you kinda just did yourself with your bold and dramatic entrance," I scoffed.

She shot me a glare, "I can't help that I'm constantly being talked about."

I breathed deeply, "don't you have somewhere to be? Some boys to flirt with or your friends to gossip with?" She was texting my patience.

"Hm, you're right- I do." She said, and just before she was about to walk off she gave me one more piece of information. "By the way, I saw Chasity."


	29. Coffee shops

**Chapter 29**

"It was fun!" I said laughing, finishing the last bite of food left on my plate, "so um, what do you have now?" I asked, dusting my clothes.

"Ugh, maths- but don't forget to tell me _all_ about your date on Friday!"

"Of course, Terra. But only if you tell me all about yours with Damon!" I laughed,

"Definitely, bye." She hugged and went off.

I sat alone and played with fork and knife, before getting up and grabbing my stuff so I could go to my next lesson.

I opened the door to the classroom and saw a new name on the board, instead of my regular teachers. I took my seat, "new teacher, huh?" I asked Wally, who was on his phone texting.

"Nah- probably just a substitute," he replied, somewhat disinterested. He was still typing on his phone, he didn't even look up when I asked him the question.

"Okay.." I mumbled. "Um, do you know if Victors in this class? Cause I uh, have a project with him di in for art and we need to meet up sometime to do it,"

"No, I don't know, but if I see him, I'll tell him your looking for him," he still had his eye on his phone.

"Hah, that kinda reminds me of the times last year when we used to sit next to each other in art and um we used to be partnered together, it was funny."

"Sure was." Okay- now he was just being disrespectful. It was annoying me I could feel myself about to pop.

"Are you actually serious?" I asked, in a pissed of voice. Only now did he decide to look up fromhis stupid phone, with a stupid look on his face which read _what did I do._ "You're being so rude right now,"

"How?"

"I am trying to have a nice, friendly conversation with you and you don't even look up, not even once and me, and you keep giving me some blunt answers that makes me think that I'm just annoying you!" I could feel my voice start to rise,

"N-no, Jinx, first of all, I think you're over reacting so you need to quiten down,"

"Of course you'd think that," I muttered, rolling my eyes. It seems like he still heard me though.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked me, all offended.

"You know what, don't worry." I replied before getting my stuff and moving to another seat. I don't care if I get in trouble for moving, I am not sitting near someone who doesn't even appreciate me trying to be nice.

Eventually, the person who's seat I was sitting in came in and asked me to move but I convinced them to move and let me sit here just for one lesson, even if it wasn't in the nicest way. Plus it was easier because it was a bottle-headed blonde bimbo who would do anything to sit near the most popular guy in this school.

After school I had nothing to do, Chris went back to his home yesterday but he's coming back soon which is good! I think he's been my longest lasting relationship yet and he just makes me so happy.

He's funny and charismatic but that doesn't stop him from being sarcastic and sassy and totally the best person to rant to in the world. We're totally alike aswell, we both watch the same movies and hate the same characters, although we aren't the same so that it's boring, we also contrast a lot. But the best part is he's totally fine with taking it slow, I know a lot of guys and I've been out with loads, none were proper though, and they've all wanted to do things really fast- but he's okay with me and I find that really admirable.

Whenever he's away, we call as much as possible and to be honest we are one of those stupid couples that I would usually hate but now that I have my own, it isn't so bad.

Before getting into a proper relationship, I never knew and realised how bitter I used to be, how I used to whine about the smallest things and how long it would take me to fall asleep knowing that I have this irrational and crazy fear that I will somehow die and end up alone. I've become the opposite now, even Terra had noticed how much happier I had become because I gues I almost felt accepted in a way.

And even though Chris is and seems perfect, I know that one sadly it will have to end, true love (especially not high school love) can live forever so I guess there is no point trying. Although I do often remind my self that I need to experience these things and that I should live in the moment. I should stop focusing too much on my future and I should at least be thankful for what I have. There are people who have less than me and who are still smiling.

But the one thing I can not get over is how I met Chris in such a cliche scenario, something straight of a love story and something that would never happen in real life, like those romantic films that show up on the TV all time.

Me and Chris have watched a few, and he thinks that sometimes we do get happy endings but that is one of the things I disagree on him with him. It's highly unlikely that if I fall in love with someone and they leave me, we will somehow end up together again in the next 20 years or so and get married.

I looked at the time. I could sit and think for hours, or I could do something more productive and fun. I did complete all my homework already so I guess this means that I have to be sociable- although I'm not really good at it.

I got my bag and phone and went to the local coffee shop I usually go to, but this time I was kind of hoping to see someone over there. I saw, from the corner of my eye, Victor and he was perfect to see! Now I could finally discuss our art project or else we'd both be getting after school detentions and I can't be bothered for that. See it's not good when both you and your partner are procrastinators and always leave stuff to the last minute because now we only have 2 days to do it.

"Victor, hey!" I said, going up to him in the line.

"Jinx, Yeah, wally told me you were looking for me,"

"Mhm, guess why."

"Don't remind me," he groaned.

"I know- I can't be bothered for it either, but unless you wanna hang around with me and our teacher for an hour after school on Friday then we have to do it." I informed, "So, when are you free?"

"Uh, I guess I'm free now." He told me, looking at his watch,

"Ur Okay, sure let's do it now. Except for the fact that all of our equipment is at home. Or mine is anyway."

"And I completely forgot about that," he took a pause, "Okay how about I grab a coffee right now and we can discuss our plans and everything and then do the work tomorrow?" He proposed,

"Hm, Okay. Order me a coffee too though!"

"Of course, latte?"

"Yup," I said, before prouncing off to find a seat for the two of us.

He came back in about 10 minutes with two hot drinks in his hand, I inhaled the smell. "Wow I can't remeber the last time I went to a coffee shop,"

"I come here all the time. It's probably my favourite. And not only because it's like two minutes away," he joked. I gave a laugh in reply and then he cleared his throat. "So uh, what's the projects theme?"

And I forgot what the theme was my self. Damn it. "Urrr, hold on, I think I have it on my phone." I fiddled around my pocket for a few minutes until I found it.

I opened it and I had another missed call from a blocked number, that had kept on calling me after the game- and almost coincidentally I'm never available to pick it up?

"Ah-hah, here it is!" I said, opened a document which explained what we had to do. "Okay so basically we have to um create a painting to do with mythology and their creatures, and write an essay about them."

"Okay, so let's split it. Do you wanna write the essay or paint the picture?"

"I'd definitely rather paint, I can't write to save my life. Also I'm alright at drawing unicorns," I joked.

"Great! I can't draw but I'm better at writing."

"Okay cool, so we'll meet again tomorrow when we're done?" I asked, offering my hand.

He looked at it up and down,

"Yeah we'll meet tomorrow," he finally said, shaking my hand. "By the way, what's with the whole hand shake?" He teased,

"Oh!" I looked down at my hands, embarrassed. I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks and I could feel them turn red. "Nothing," I sheepishly laughed.

"See you tomorrow." He said, leaving,

"Yeah, see you tomrrow." I said sitting down, still sipping on my latte.


	30. I don’t

**Chapter 30**

"Jinx, you can't- what happened?" Terra asked as she received the news I had just told her,

"I have to- I have to before he does." I insisted.

"Jinx, you're being too paranoid- he won't break up with you."

"He will, I can sense it."

"And what? You're going to break up with him because he's breaking up with you?"

"No- that's not the only reason." I muttered, my hands fiddling with the other hand behind my back.

Terra got up and sat next to me,

"Jinx, what's the longest relationship you've had?"

"Not this long! I'm not used to it! And plus he's hardly ever here! Who knows what he could be doing all the time when he's away at his home. For all I know he could be married, or even have children."

"Woah easy there, let's not go too far considering his age."

I sighed, "you know what, you're right."

"Okay, I know I can't stop you from leaving him, but just wait a bit- and if you really don't want to be dumped- then right before he dumps you, break up with him."

"Okay," I agreed,

"By the way, what caused your sudden paranoia? You used to trust him, and you used to flaunt how well your long distance relationship was doing."

"Well.." I considered whether I should tell her the truth. I mean she is my best friend. "I got a text."

"Really? From who?"

"It was just from this unknown number, here read it." I said, passing her my phone.

She read it and her eyes widened, "and you haven't brought it up yet?"

"Don't know how to."

"Well- I mean it could be someone trying to mess with you."

"Who would mess with me?"

"Linda." She suggested. "I mean you yourself told me she wouldn't stop talking about handsome Chris is and how jealous she was looking at the party."

"Huh, it could be her! Oh why didn't I think of that before," I replied, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest.

"See, now promise me you won't break up with Chris until you tell me." She smiled,

"I promise." I replied, giving her a hug.

"Now, we both have to get to class before we both get late." She teased, as we walked our seperate ways.

While walking I bumped into Wally, who I hadn't seen or spoken to since my little go at him, which I needed to apologise for.

"Hey, Wal?"

"A new nickname?" He laughed,

"Okay- _Wally._ I just wanted to say that I am sorry," I said, fiddling with my hands once again,

"About what?"

"Oh you know what, my little crazy thing that I always do." I laughed.

"Well I have to admit- you have had a lot of them." He teased,

"Haha. So do you accept my apology?"

"Listen, don't worry about it. It wasn't even a big deal anyway." He smiled, but there was something different about his smile. Something more child like and something that made me intrigued. It was almost playful.

"So don't we have the same class anyway?" I asked, because honestly I didn't even know where I was going.

"Yeah we do actually, I think it's history."

"Really?" I groaned, "I have to sit next to Linda? Already? Oh I hope she isn't in, she hasn't been here for ages,"

"Now, now Jinx. What did we discuss?" He joked.

I smiled, "that I should _try_ and be nicer to her. But honestly I don't know I can be if she treats me like such a bitc-"

"Young lady!" I turned around and looked up, my eyes met with our schools deputy- head. I could hear Wally in the back ground trying not to laugh, i shot him an evil look and went back to my little state of shock.

"Yes, Miss?" I asked, almost acting like an innocent child.

"You know that type of language is not tolerated in this school!" She sternly scorned at me, but all I could concentrate on was giving Wally threatening and bored and teasing looks, and him returning them back to me. After she had finished her little lecture, she walked off all prissy like.

"What does she mean by _that type of behaviour will not be allowed in this school,_ how old am I, 12? Of course I'm allowed to say whatever the hell I want." I ranted on and on and I could tell Wally was getting bored. We went inside our history class and I saw Linda already sitting.

"Hey partner," I sarcastically smiled as I took my seat.

"Don't call me that," she rolled her eyes.

"Aww, why are you even more moody today then you usually are?" I was mocking her and it was fun, I didn't even feel bad.

"I'm not- besides I'm not the one who should be moody. You should be."

"Why would I be moody?" I laughed at the thought of it,

"Hm I don't know, weren't you going to dump your stupid boyfriend?"

"What- where did you hear that?! Why would you think such a thing," Now I knew she was the one who sent the text. And I also have to admit, that I am not as good as lying as I think I am.

"Oh I over heard you and Terra, by the way- not cool- you blaming it on me." She looked me up and down like I had just threatened her.

"It wasn't really me blaming it on you though, was it?" I corrected her, looking to her eyes.

She looked back, "Yeah, but you sure as hell did agree."

We sat in silence until class was over, occasionally giving each other dirty looks.

"I swear to god, Linda is too much drama," I complained to Wally, after the lesson. He has the most experience with her annoyance. "How did you ever go out with her?"

"Well, We are friends now. We both decided it would be better. Why don't you?"

"Seriously?" I scoffed,

"Yes. Plus it would be easier for me,"

"And why and how would that be easier for you?"

"So I can talk to you peacefully with out her bringing it up."

"Aha! So you _do_ agree! She _is_ annoying."

"Well, I mean I'm not disagreeing." He implied.

"Yeah well, I would think there's something completely wrong with you if you did. I mean- I already think there's something wrong with you, but I would be even more shocked."

"Mhmmm,"

"And back to Linda. She now spies on my conversations,"

"Really? And how do you know that?"

"Because she literally told me!"

"What did she say?"

"Well, basically today she was even more grumpier than usual, and because I was trying to be nice, I asked her what was up."

"Judging from your facial expressions and your tone of voice, I take it you said it sarcastically and not nicely."

"Ah, nearly two years and you know me too well." I joked, even though the red-head standing next to me knew nothing about me at all.

"Well, I mean I am incredibly clever." He praised himself and *fake* swished his hair to the side.

" _Righttt._ " I sarcastically replied, "Anyway, she told me that she had no reason to be grumpy and that I should be the one who is grumpy. As any normal person would, I asked her why she would think this,"

" _Normal?_ "

"Don't sass me." I hissed,

He cheekily smiled, "You know- you're cute when you're angry." I am ashamed to admit that I did blush to this somewhat compliment. But then he flashed his stupid playboy smile again and the blood from my cheeks calmed down again. I remeber I had the most smallest crush on him and Victor when I first joined this school, his went away, and in time so did Victors- but they both still had their moments.

I thought my crush moments stopped when I met Chris because I thought I fell head over heels, but now I'm starting to doubt it. It's just so hard to constantly be positive and to always think he isn't doing anything he shouldn't be. Especially after that text, which I'm still not sure is Linda.

"Don't try to charm me," I said , trying to come off as disinterested,

"Hey," he fake put his arms up in defeat, "I would never."

I cleared my throat, "Anyway, she then told me about how she apparently ' _over heard_ ' me and Terras conversation of me thinking I should break up with Chris because of a stupid text message that I thought she sent!" It felt good to finally get that off of my chest. I took a deep breath. "Sorry," I sheepishly smiled.

"Jinx, ya don't think that she just over heard as she was telling you?"

"No I don't think so. We were in a discreet place. She was obviously spying."

"Right because she obviously has nothing better to do with her time,"

"Well clearly she doesn't."

"And.. are you going to break up with him?" He asked, his face now changing expression.

"Um.." I stuttered, "I'm- I'm not sure."

"Well is there any reason to,"

"There's quite a few."

"Are they really petty, girl reasons?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you serious, West?" I frowned. I wanted to lash out but I stayed cool.

"Relax, it was a joke." He said,

I sighed. "Do you think I should?"

"Should what?"

"Set fire to my hair?" I said through gritted teeth, "Break how with him!"

"Hey, who am I to judge, none of my relationships last that long anyway. Not to mention the fact that I do not even know the Chris guy well."

"Really? You and his seemed to be getting along pretty well at the party."

"Yeah well, we have quite a few things in common." After he said that there was just an awkward silence which consisted of us staring into each other eyes, but I didn't seem to mind the silence. It seems after talking for too long you seem to enjoy it more.

 **A/N: Hey, I know that this is my 30th chapter and I'm going really slow but it's because I am trying to make it realistic, and I also never said that Wally and Jinx end up together, so they might not- but I would love if they do.**

 **Anyway thank you for your reviews, especially the positive ones. I'm sorry if my chapters are short but my usual words I write is 1k but my last 2 have been 2k- I'm trying to improve. Okay bye.**


	31. How could I?

**Chapter 31**

I am such an idiot. I sighed and sunk down to my seat, watching everyone else have fun and laughing. I kept on checking my phone, even though I didn't have a reason to. Maybe I was waiting for a text from Chris, things were finally starting to go right again after his latest visit. I told him about my fears and he told me that he completely understands and then he gave me the best hug I have probably ever received, so why was something feeling so wrong? Almost like a gut instinct telling me that I shouldn't do it, but I don't know what I shouldn't do. I sat in anticipation waiting for anything- i don't know what but I was just expecting something.

The over dramatic jocks burst into the room and took their seats, among them was Wally and Victor. I haven't spoken to Victor in a while. We aren't as close as we used to be- we only speak in art but I would love to be close to him again. Me and Wally are getting closer, Well I mean we are stalking to talk much more, like yesterday when he stole my cookie and ran off which really pissed me off and another thing that annoys me about him is how we always play fight and he constantly teases me even when I'm not in mood. I could literally tell him to piss off but he'd still stay like a bee or something, and then he does his mocking puppy dog eyes and asks why I hate him.

Although I do love the beginning of every friendship, the innocent stage- when you don't have to worry about the drama or anything and you're both still getting used to each other. Same with relationships. The first months are awesome but then anxiety kicks in and it all goes downhill.

If we're talking about what I love I might also put what I hate. I hate when people are mean to me. Like how do they know how long it took me to love my self and then one of them makes a stupid comment like "shut up Jinx, you're irrelevant," or makes a stupid comment about batman or how I look like the cat emoji just with pale skin. I rolled my eyes at the thought of them. I could compile a list of things I hate and it would be longer than the things I hate about my self list- which is pretty long.

And then you have other self absorbed narcissists going "Oh you're life is so much better than mine!" Like okay I get it- I thank god do not have the worst life in the world but how can someone assume what I've been through? They don't know anything about me or my past and how cynical I used to be, but it was really because of my self loathing. Everything about me was horrible. I used to be bullied, my own family abandoned me, I've always felt alone and like no one gets me. I've never had a proper friend, obviously I thought Chasity was but we all know how that ended. So now I put all my trust into Terra even though I know how it's going to end so I tell her the most minimal details, even when she tells me the most, which I guess is a bit unfair.

"Yo," Wally greeted, plopping down next to me and opening his book,

"Wow I'm flattered, you'd ditch all your friends for me?" I sarcastically stated, looking back at the populars who were now laughing extremely loudly,

"Not exactly. They were going on about some uncomfortable situation which I would much rather not be a part of."

"And what was that?"

"Don't worry," he winked, "so how have you been lately?" He asked, looking for a conversation topic most probably,

"Genuinely?" I questioned, to which he nodded. "Oh you know, tired, sleepy, a bit hypocritical- same old same old. How about you?" I shuffled,

"Eh. Pretty much the same." I nodded and we kind of didn't have anything to talk about after that. "Um.. so how's everything going with.. Chris.. is it?" He recalled,

"Yeah.. um fine."

There was more silence and I turned back to look at the jocks who had now taken their place in different seats.

"I hate small talk," I confessed trough a laugh, speaking my thoughts.

"I was just about to say the same thing." He added and also gave me somewhat of a laugh back. "But hey! I brought up someone you know- that has to count for something!"

"Hm yes that is true. I could just bring up one of your many exes, who's your latest I wonder.." I teased, going off into a fake trail of thought even thought I know he hasn't dated anyone since Linda- which is a big thing for him.

"Well then I would just bring up.. Seymour or any of the other boys."

"Wh-why Seymour?" I spat out, with a chuckle,

"Because you talk about him all the time!"

"I do not." I said defensively.

"Calm down Jinx, it's nothing to get all mad about, and besides, it's kinda cute." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "What about Artemis? Hmmm.."

"What about her?"

"Don't play dumb." I eyed him,

"Okay.." He looked me in the eyes. "Victor!" He whispered, and then turned to look at him. I did the same.

"Me and Victor never had a thing,"

"Yeah.. but you two did have crushes on each other _at the same time_ which practically meant you were going out." He thought he was being so clever with his ever present grin,

"You knew about that?"

"Everyone knew about that. Even Karren."

"Really? Didn't she go out with him aswell though?"

He shrugged, "Yeah I think. Anyway I'm just surprised you two never made it official."

"Whatever," I added, rolling my eyes once again. "I hope you know that you annoy me like no other. And you make me roll my eyes a lot."

"Wow. I'm so sorry(!)" he sarcastically replied.

"You're such a doof," I insulted him, but he never took my insults seriously.

"Doof." He laughed, "who even says that anymore?"

"Me."

"Well in that case, I'm your favourite doof." He cheekily replied.

"Hello.. I have a boyfriend over here, which means you can't _charmingly_ flirt wirh me." I proudly informed.

"And who said I was flirting?" He winked and I scoffed.

I found something so charming about him, which I guess I never really noticed until recently. Maybe that's why I stopped feeling so secure with Chris. Maybe.. no it couldn't be.

Or I hope not anyway! I can't be **falling for Wally!** That's a crazy idea.

I tried to shake it out my head but I couldn't.

I mean I can't do this to Chris! He's so perfect and sweet and I mean he hasn't done anything to me so for me to go behind his back and have a crush on someone else is horrible! I really like Chris and I only like Wally, just recently aswell. I can't let these feelings grow deeper. He's just a friend.

Oh WHY AM I SO STUPID! And I can't tell Terra either! Oh so not only am I a bad _girlfriend_ but I'm also a _HORRIBLE FRIEND!_ Oh and I can't tell Wally, no way. He's a womaniser and every girl adores him. I didn't want to be like them! But maybe he's so used to it he won't care, or maybe we will both go out- only for a few months and then break up and I'll hate him. Oh I want that to happen but then I don't want to ruin or friendship!

Why does this always happen to me! Chris and I could have worked things about but now Wally has to be added in to the mix and I know I like Chris more but I can't just be with him _and have a crush on Wally_!

Oh and what would Linda think? I don't want to prove her right all along, I would rather die than that. Of course I would rather die than like Wally West either but hey ho, it happened!

There's only one thing I can do. Distance my self until I stop having feelings for him, and I need to spend as much time as I can with Chris. Every time Wally comes and sits next to me, I'll just move to another space.

Starting now.

I looked around for any empty chairs but I couldn't find any, apart from the one at the front- but that was near people who don't exactly like me. I thought for a second. Should I get up and move or just stay. I mean I have to tell him why I want to move. I can't exactly just get up. Can I?

"I can't really see the board from here." I lied, "I'm going to move closer to front." I told him, getting up from my seat.

"What are you talking about? It's easy to see the board from here!"

"My eye sights not in its prime right now." I bluffed again before sitting down into the seat next to one of Linda's minions. I closed my eyes and thought how long these next weeks would be.

I have like boys in this school before but never when I'm going out with someone! Huh, I guess that means I must really like Wally? The last proper crush I had was Victor and then we stopped talking so it kind of went away. I'm wishing the same thing happens here. It's not fair to Chris.

He caught up with me after class, when he tapped my shoulder I startled,

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Yeah. Why?" I was talking a bit more faster now and my heart was thumping vastly out of nervousness, did he detect that something was off?

"You just seemed different towards the end.. a bit more.." he paused and thought of a correct word to use, "stiff?"

"Oh, I just remembered something," I coldly said and walked off.

"Wait, Jinx!" He called out but I kept ignoring him.

I was acting a bit mean and I would hate it if he ever did this to me but I couldn't like him anymore. I'm such a bad person! I sighed and carried on walking, like I had not a care in the world.


	32. Distance

**Chapter 32**

"Are you even legal?" She asked in a stern voice.

"Yes."

"I'm gunna need some ID."

I took out my drivers license. "Here."

"Hmmm," she said skeptically, "you don't look it."

"Well I've presented you with ID, haven't I?"

"Fair enough. But I've got my eye on you."

"Yeah whatever." I muttered as the bartender finally went behind the bar.

And to think life couldn't get any worse.. I had just gotten an email from someone who claims to be my 'dad'- not like I ever had one, Not after he walked out and told me I was useless at such a young age. Not after the abuse, mental and physical, that he put me through. And now Me and Terra are really distant _again_ , and the stupid Wally thing isn't getting out of my head! Also Seymour's mad at me because apparently I don't make enough time to talk to him, Chasity is acting strangely, Chris thinks I'm being too needy, I'm unemployed where as people are staring to find work, I'm literally almost broke and I've fallen back into old habits.

I feel so alone and isolated. I need someone I can talk to and complain to, but I have no one. I guess I'll just have to resort to drinks.

Here I am, sitting alone, in a club, whilst everyone is partying and having fun. I'm just sulking around and complaining about how horrible my life is, even though I know people have it worse than me, while the other people in this party place are sticking their tounges down someone else's throats.

Taking the first sip of my drink brings back traumatic memories of me having my first ever drink, and the situation that was taking place then. I was afraid, my family had just started falling apart and I was hiding in the cupboard so that my ' _father'_ wouldn't take his anger out on me. I felt something behind me and that's when I tried it, my alcoholic dads drinks. I loved them, and it was at a very young age. It was a horrible idea because it messed me up in the head and I was coughing a lot- then I swore I'd be sober, and I haven't drank since then. Until now..

That stupid email. Stupid friends, stupid boyfriend, stupid crush, STUPID WORLD! I just wanted to scream in a field for an hour.

I finished my drink quite quickly and asked for a few shots, I tried to hold back but I couldn't.

"Hey you might want to slow down a bit," the same bartender informed me.

"No I don't!" I replied, a bit aggressively.

"You wanna talk about it?" She sighed,

I looked up, a bit annoyed, and sent her a glare- and I didn't even need any words because she already knew what I was saying with my eyes.

The truth is I just wanted to forget for a second. I wanted to forget about Wallys stupid smile and how even though I was distancing my self I couldn't stop thinking about him. And his stupid douchey ways, like how he'd flirt with other girls infront of me and cat call them. Disgusting. I also needed to forget the clear image of the man who was supposed to be my father and care for me but failed me and my mother. I could never forget about him though. I guess I really am traumatized, no matter how many self deprecating jokes I make it won't change the fact that I am broken.

And in a way, friendships hurt more than relationships, especially if you don't know where you stand with each other. And I hate change too. I just want the world to suck me up or something!

I turned around to see the sight of people having fun and laughing. I could go and join them, or I could stay here and sulk. I guess the better option would be to join them, but who would I join? After all, I don't want to run into anyone I know.

I got out of my seat and walked around a bit, looking at everyone's faces- people probably thought I was creepy or something cause everyone gave me that look. This couple bumped into me whilst they were making out. "Excuse me," I said through gritted teeth. PDA makes me stick to my stomach but hey, who am I to complain?

The flashing lights always caused me to nearly trip up, I fell into the arms of this man who was quite clearly drunk. I quickly excused myself.

This whole setting just really isn't me. I don't do stuff like this. I hardly drink. I'm supposed to be happy, in fact I was the happiest I had ever been- until it all turned against me. I knew that this felt fake. And I also knew that I needed some time to think- and ifb that meant taking a break from Chris, well then I guess I'd have to do it. I just don't want him to be upset and hate me because I really like him. Or I did. Maybe I still do. Can you like two people at once? I mean sure you like one person more but I don't who I like more.

At the same time, If I Really Liked Chris that much then I wouldn't have liked Wally. Maybe I always liked Wally at the back of my mind- but I'm not sure. Oh this is so confusing.

I think I need to tell Chris.

No- first I need to tell a friend, but who can I trust? Maybe if I get closer with Terra again, I can ask her advice and say it's for one of my friends back at home, after all she does know how I don't like to mention any name.

But then Chasity has more experience. We've always helped each other with this type of thing. But she has changed now- and what if she tells Wally! I'd be screwed!

The next day in school was weird, seeing as I didn't go that much. Was the Wally thing a trigger? I need to stop feeling sorry for my self. So pathetic. I have to get out of this destructive mindset.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice say, "what's up, you've been going MIA recently?" He asked.

"Nothin," I one wordedly replied and then turned around to go to my locker.

"Woah. I was just asking a question."

"Well maybe you shouldn't." I dryly snarled back,

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so moody." He said under his breath,

"What was that?" I clenched my teeth

"Nothing. And calm down I was just trying to be a good friend."

"Well, I don't need a ' _good friend'_ right now." I informed and continued walking.

"Well there's no need to take your anger out on me."

"Let it go, West." I sighed.

"Let what go?"

"Don't worry."

"You're not making any sense."

"When am I ever?"

"Stop." He said chasing after me and reaching out to grab my hand, to try and pull me back. I gazed straight into his blue eyes and he was looking back into my freakish pink ones. I was lost and out of reality for a second. As soon as I zoned back in, I made him let go of my wrist and waddled off.

I have English now, Just great. I don't mind the actual subject or my class- it's just the teacher. I walked in and saw the room in a completely different layout.

"There's been a new seating plan." The teacher informed me, "now what's your name?"

"Jinx- you've been teaching me for like a year now?"

"Oh yes. Jinx. You're next to.. Linda."

"Again!?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, annoyed at my tone.

"It's just that I sit next to her in history aswell and I can only deal with like one hour of her." I complained,

"Well it's not my fault your surnames are next to each other." She told me, and then pointed me to my seat.

"Hey there, partner." I frowned. If she pulls another one of her stupid stunts she always does I'm going to go ballistic. I have actually had enough.

"Ugh. I was hoping you wouldn't be in again today," she looked at me weirdly.

"You and me both."

"So why haven't you been in recently?"

"Oh you know, I was just.. ill."

"Well you're definitely going to fault this test by the way." Linda said smugly.

"A test? Already? But it's only been a week of me not being in!" I exclaimed, quite loudly as well.

"Well it's not my rules."

"Do you think I should say something? Tell her I haven't been in?"

"I could care less."

I rolled my eyes and began to get up. She gestured me to sit back down. Later, after she'd finished out handing out all the tests, she came up to me.

"What were you going to say young lady?"

"It's just.. I haven't been in for a long time so I'm not sure if I can answer these questions."

"Oh come on. It's easy. Give it a go, and if you find it too difficult don't do it."

"Okay thanks."

I unwillingly took the test and flipped through the questions. I could see everyone getting on with it. I decided to suck it in and try- because not to be cliche or anything, something is better than nothing.


	33. 33- Time To Tell

**a quick A/N: so i was thinking of discontinuing this story and maybe even deleting it because i don't have the will power to complete it and to me it feels pointless now. i was thinking of just starting a new one because i don't really like the direction of which this one is going or the personalities of the characters. I also feel like I made it too much of a slow burn because I didn't want to rush it and now it's just boring. Also each chapter is extremely short so that's why I already have like 30 when the actual storyline has just began. But I suppose I can't complain too much because this is my first fanfiction I've wrote so I understand I've made quite a few mistakes/carried a few cliches. I just want to thank you all for reading! I'm sorry it's not good and that I don't have lots of idea in my heads. I'm also sorry I put so many filler chapters in it and added an unnecessary romance. Sorry!**

 **Chapter 33**

"Jinx please, you've been like this for over a month now. Why are you avoiding me?" Wally said as he finally caught my hand.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I just don't want to talk to you." I dryly replied back. It came across as white mean and I could tell he looked kind of hurt by my statement, but it's true. I didn't want to speak to him- and I hadn't spoken to him for a long time either, up until now of course.

"Why? What have I done?" He kept on arguing. I guess it wasn't fair to shut him out but I don't even think he really cares. I'm certain he's just pretending because he wants someone to copy off during tests or someone to tease.

"Wally I just haven't been in the mood."

"Jinx, you can't keep not speaking to me. Please tell me what's wrong. I miss you."

He misses me? Hah I doubt it.

"You don't miss me, and I'll speak to you soon. I have a class to go to." I said, before moving him out of my way and walking off to the direction of my history class.

"I'm in the same class as you! That's not for another 10 minutes!" I could hear him exclaim in the distance.

I was already in class for a good eight minutes before him and his friends came in. He looked at me, but ignored me, and went off to talk to some other girl. I admit that sent a twinge of hurt. I don't know why though, I can't expect him to be all to myself, when I'm not even speaking to him.

But he looked so genuinely happy with that girl. He was laughing and she was laughing and I also felt a bit of jealousy but I don't even know who the girl is. I stopped looking at them and looked back at my book, waiting for this lesson to be over.

After it finally finished, he didn't stop me like he usually does. He finally had enough and it was all my fault. I pushed him away.

After lunch, I found him and I dragged him to an abandoned area that no one ever really goes to. "Okay West, you wanna know what's up?" I asked, aggressively and impatiently, to say the least.

"Finally."

"My dad keeps trying to come back into my life after years of emotional neglect, my family doesn't even ask about me anymore, im failing geography and maths which are the subjects im the best at, I've got friendships issues, I got relationship issues, I broke up with my boyfriend, but you already know that, and my feelings have been a freaking mix!" I probably came off as a completely hysterical idiot because of how fast I was speaking and my unusual state of pacing. No wonder he sat there shocked, and not knowing how to reply.

He stood up and opened his arms for a hug. A friendly one, obviously. I was going to ignore it, but there was just something in that moment that made him so attractive to me , and so I embraced the hug.

It was so soft and welcoming and if I could stop time and feel it forever then I would. Now I know why the girls can't seem to get enough of him. I was pondering if I should tell him about my crush. After all, I don't think he would seem to mind.

I completely zoned out until I heard him whisper "I missed you and I'm glad you've told me," and only had i realised that I was actually hugging him- only as a friend. I need to suck up and tell him.

"Wally..?" I asked, kind of quietly, looking up and catching eye contact, but it wasn't awkward like it has been before, this time it was neutral.

"Yeah?" He replied, withholding his glare into my eyes. I felt extremely uncomfortable and self conscious. I thought he was judging me but I know he wouldn't.

"Can I ask tell you something?" I nervously proposed, i was practically dying on the inside. What if I tell him that I like him and he rejects me. I can't handle that embarrassment.

"Of course Jinx, anything."

I blinked and looked down at the floor. "But this thing might ruin our friendship and you could end up hating me."

"Jinx, you haven't killed anyone have you?" He jokes, trying to ease and lighten the tension.

"No, it's just. I want to tell you the reason I've been avoiding you."

"Aha! So i was right. You have been avoiding me." He proudly proclaimed, until he saw the expression on my face, which made him become serious again. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Well- I don't know if it was just my break up clouding my judgement, but then again not really cause this thing happened before.." I didn't know what to say. I've never properly had to admit a fancy for someone before. I thought back to all the TV shows I've watched and the books I've read. How do they do it? I know they're not real but maybe I could look for some inspiration.

"Look theirs no easy way to say this but.."

"It sounds like you're breaking up with me." He interrupted, I ignored him.

I decided, it would be best if I would blurt it out- kind of like a break up.

"As I was saying, there's no easy way to say this but.. and before you judge me I know it's not that big of a deal or anything I just don't want it to ruin our friendship and I don't want you to view me as disgusting or annoying or anything like that.."

"Not to be all sappy or anything, but you know I could never view you like that. Annoying? Yes. But disgusting? No!" I'm glad he wasn't trying to make light of the situation.

"Okay good because.. well the reason I've bee ignoring you is because I have feelings for you and I thought the only way to get rid of them is by ignoring them and you. And now I wish I never told you because you looked so happy and I'm burdening you with my misery now! Oh I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of told you. I hate myself sometimes." I kept rambling and speaking really fast, I'm kind of surprised he understood me.

"Jinx! Calm down." He reassured me, and then smiled. Why was he smiling? He probably found it funny or something. "I'm kind of glad you said that, cause recently I've been feeling the same way. I just didn't want to say anything because well you were going out with that Chris guy or whatever his name is and when you two broke up you seemed so distant and upset so I thought I would say something stupid. And now I guess I'm kind of happy you told me because I'd never have the guts to tell you."

I was shocked and confused.

"You're lying." I skeptically claimed. I don't believe him. "You're taking the puss aren't you,"

"No. I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"God, I hate seeing you so insecure. What am I supposed to do to make you believe me?"

"I just don't. I'm sorry."

"Jinx, not this again. Sometimes you have to understand that not everyone is against you. Some people want to help you, or want to get to know you better- and I'm one of those people."

"Someone our you up to this, didn't they? Was it Linda I bet it was?" And I was ignoring him again. He was growing impatient and tired.

He held my wrists and looked into my eyes, once again. I stared back. "I'm telling you the truth. I would want to hurt you."

It went silent but I couldn't care. I don't want to sound like one of those girls but this was one of the only times I've ever been lost in someone eyes. I zoned out again. I didn't know what to do or say.

He eventually let go of my wrists. "Please listen to me."


	34. Will it work?

**Chapter 34**

"Please listen to me."

Such simple words yet they were still spinning around my head. _Please listen to me._ Should I listen to him? Part of me wants to, he seems so trustable. I don't want to break eye contact with him yet. There's just something so familiar about him.

"I'm trying." I finally let out,

"And I'm going to help you succeed." He put his arm out and smiled. He's done this so many times. It's so causal and easy for him but so hard to me.

"It's all Greek to me." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear my nerdy Shakespeare reference, he probably wouldn't understand it anyway.

I went home disappointed in myself. I had chance to be happy and I blew it off by expecting the worst. Part of me wanted to stop being so paranoid but another half is arguing and saying that it's the only thing that protects me.

I go on my phone and look through my camera roll. I see a picture of me and the boys when they first came to visit after a dance, and instantly feel a twinge of emptiness. I miss them. I need to see them again. Maybe I should call them? But it isn't personal. I actually want to be in there presence. Maybe it will be a good break?

That's when I get the idea. I should visit them. I want to physically see their faces one more time. At a point they were everything to me, and they still are. The fact that we haven't spoken in months pains me. However, I'm not sure if showing up uninvited would be such a good idea. What if they're busy?

Oh well. That's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, what's the worst that will happen? I need to escape and pause life anyway and this is a fantastic way to do it. I booked the closest and the cheapest train ticket. Now I only need to embrace them to feel whole again. I didn't realise how much I needed them until now. This always happens. Ever since we stopped talking and grew distant I've felt so disconnected with everyone.

The next day I set off. I explained to Terra why and where I was going. I told her to tell the school that there had been an unexpected family emergency and she agreed. I'm just glad that Terra has stayed with me all this time. Honestly, if I had a friend like myself I would think that they were whiney and annoying.

I took a deep breath as I walked the streets that I had grown so familiar with. It was a completely different vibe and aura now. It was so different. It felt like I was unwelcome here and it was not a pleasant feeling, but nonetheless, I shook it off and went to my old apartment that I used to share with the boys. I knocked on the door and waited in anticipation.

There was no reply for a while. What if they weren't home? I tried to calm myself down but the idea that they somehow knew it was me and didn't want anything to do with me still lingered in the back of my head. After another pause, someone finally answered.

My gaze met theirs and an immediate smile formed on my lips. They took a small step back. "Jinx?" He asked, full of disbelief.

"Yes Gizmo, it's really me." I smiled back.

He rushed inside and told everyone. They all rushed to me quickly and I was soon drowning in their hugs, just like I wanted. I looked around the apartment. Nothing had changed- and I was glad. It even smelt the same, which was quite disgusting.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Billy finally asked.

"I don't know. I just missed you guys so much and I wanted to surprise you. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Nope. Nothing but a compition to see you can win the most rounds on this awesome new video game!" Mammoth informed.

I chuckled quietly. "Just as usual."

My eyes met with Seymour's for a split second and then shifted away. I hadn't spoken to him in so long and he hasn't said anything to me yet.

I walked off to my old room and I saw that most of it was the same. As I walked in, a huge a wave of nostalgia hit me bang across the face. I did a deep sigh, if only things could go back to the way they were. I mean- they weren't perfect, however there was something my old issues that felt like home. I'm also unfortunately aware that nothing will feel the same ever again. I'm beginning to wish I never moved in the first place.

And maybe revisiting this place was a mistake. If I had known that it would only bring back negative emotions and make me think about how much I don't like my life right now I would never have come.

I slip into my bed and take out my phone. There's nothing to do. Maybe I should go catch up with the boys, and maybe even partake in this video game competition they were talking about. I was seriously considering it but then my phone started ringing. It was Wally.

I was pondering whether I should pick it up or not, what if it becomes awkward between us- i would hate that so much.

"Hello?" I ask.

I don't even remember when I gave him my number. It must've been at the first dance, long ago when Terra was kidnapped.

"Jinx! Hey. I just wanted to make sure of you were okay, you weren't in school. I was hoping we could talk about what happened two days ago."

"Yeah, um. I'm kind of busy right now but I'll call you back later."

"Wait- where are you?"

"Just at some friends house, they're calling me right now so I gotta go. Bye." I lied.

I hung up the phone before he would have a chance to reply, to avoid unnecessary conversation. I looked towards the door and I saw Seymour standing there.

"Hey Seymour, sorry I didn't get a chance to say hi." I defended.

"It's okay. It's just I haven't seen you in so long." He hugged me and I responded wirh hugging him back. It felt good and it was nice to know that I had friend here, in fact a family.

I was so excited to be back and I guess I forgot how much I missed the joy and the rowdiness that happens here.

"Um so how have you been recently? Anything new?"

"Not really, it's like always. It does feel different without you obviously, also Chasity came here once."

"Chasity?" I was perplexed. "Why on earth would she want to come here?"

"I think we both know why." He suggested.

In all honesty, I had no idea what he was talking about. Why would Chasity come here of all places? Is it selfish to think that she would come because of me?

"Listen Jinx, Chasity asked me to tell you something. She might move to your school."

"Oh my god? Are you kidding!" I groaned. "But why would she come all the way here just to tell you that? She coulda just called you, or called me." I thought out loud.

"I don't know, but she did appear to be flirting with me."

"Same old, same old." I muttered.

It appeared that Seymour heard me because he chuckled quietly.

"So um.. who was that on the phone earlier?"

I wondered if I should tell him about Wally. It's been so long since we've been spoken, maybe we lost those small feelings that have always been there.

"Okay as you know, I recently had a boyfriend, Chris."

He nodded his head,

"Well I broke up with him."

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" He comforted.

"Yeah, but the reason I broke up was because I liked this guy, and he recently told me he liked me back and I'm just confused. I feel like he's tricking me into believing that he likes me, so that he could feed information about me to terra."

"Jinx, this is coming from an unbiased view, you are absolutely perfect. You're gorgeous, you're understand, you're funny and sweet yet intimidating when you need to be. You have it all and I'm pretty sure that guy is not just pretending to like you. If he is then he's missing out."

He made me smile. That's the effect that Seymour has on me. I pulled him into a long hug and it comforted me. It made me finally feel safe and happy. I missed his touch, in a platonic way.

"Thank you so much. You've always been here for me. I don't ever know what I did to deserve you."

"So are you going to call him back?" He asked.

"Maybe later. I wanna spend time with you guys for now!" I replied, getting up.


End file.
